The One i Will Always Love
by humphreyandkate together
Summary: This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think. Inspiered by Datguy n Disguy.  GET READY FOR THE SEQUEL, Murder and Love
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Alpha and Omega or any characters**

"You are amazing Kate".

"You sounded like my king" said Kate. They just watched the moon and Kate fell asleep on Humphrey's shoulder. "We better get back to our den" said Humphrey.

"A couple more minutes"

"No, I'm getting tiered too and we'll fall asleep like this" Humphrey said while giving Kate a kiss.

"Okay" .Then they are walking together and nothing could make them happier. They got married to the loves of their life. They were just about to fall asleep in their den when they heard a noise.

"Hey Humph, did you hear that?"

"yeah, let me go check it out, you stay here." Humphrey said while walking past Kate.

"who's there" Humphrey said. Kate looked at her mate and saw 3 wolves jumping on her and her mate. It was Salty, Shakey, and Mooch.

"get off of us" Humphrey and Kate screamed.

"okay, were sorry for scaring you" they said.

"now leave us alone were trying to sleep"

The next day he woke up cuddled up do Kate. "dang, I love her so much" Humphrey though. Then a hour later Kate started to wake up.

"Good morning, girl of my dreams"

"Good morning my love of my life". They then looked outside of their den.

"This may seem early, but do you want pups? I really want to be a mother"

"Are you sure your ready to have pups?"

" I was just asking, I don't want to just now, I want to spend time with you. And maybe go on another adventure" "okay thank goodness, I wanted to spend time with you too". They than fell asleep. Again.

When they woke up, they decided to go see Eve and Winston.

"Hey mom and dad"

"Hey Eve and Winston"

"Did you have a good night sleep?" Winston asked.

"Yes, and I feel real safe sleeping with Humphrey" This made Eve growl.

"Just to let you know Humphrey, I will never hurt you unless you hurt Kate" Eve said.

"I would never hurt Kate, I love her too much" Humphrey said then giving Kate a big kiss.

"Well I'm glad you love each other that much" Eve said.

"me to" Humphrey said.

They left their parents den, and then walked to the pond. They got a drink then kissed each other for 5 minutes. After that they got caught in a locking stare for 10 minutes.

"I love you so much Kate"

"I love you so much too, Humph"

. " when do you think we should go on are adventure?"

"how about tomarrow, im too tierd to go today"

"me too, lets go to sleep"

**What do you think about this. Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay its not rated m for no reason so enjoy!**

Humphrey and Kate woke up the next day and found a slab of caribou on their den floor, and they ate it. Humphrey and Kate started talking about where they want to go on their adventure. They both loved Idaho so they picked there.

"Are you ready to go?" Humphrey asked.

"Actually I don't want to go until next year" Kate said.

"why" Humphrey asked.

"I want to have pups so we can take them on our adventures" Kate said.

"When do you plan on…uh… doing 'it'?" Humphrey asked.

"How about now?" Kate said in a seductive tone.

"Only if your sure" Humphrey said blushing.

"I'm sure, and follow me" Kate said walking into the forest.

"Okay" he said following her closely. She stopped at the most beautiful place he had ever seen.

"you like it?" Kate asked.

"How did you find this?"

"Yesterday when I went hunting for dinner" Kate said with a smile.

"Are you ready?" Humphrey asked.

"Hm hmh" Kate said. Kate then tackled Humphrey and started licking down his body. She gasped when she got in-between his legs.

"Wow" was all Kate could say.

"Wow… What?" Humphrey asked panting.

"Your… HUGE" she said. She continued licking in-between his legs. She grew an evil grin and licked his wolf hood. Humphrey instantly started moaning from the intense pleasure. He cummed a couple minutes later. He jumped up and genially pushed her on her back and started imeadientally licking in-between her legs. She was moaning very loudly and then cummed a couple minutes later.

"That… was… amazing " Kate said panting heavily.

"Well it's not over yet" Humphrey said with a smile growing on his face. Kate then spreaded her legs. Humphrey mounted her and rubbed his wolf hood against her slit.

"Please stop teasing me" she said with need.

Humphrey slammed his wolf hood into her slit and began thrusting into her. Kate moaned out "Harder" and Humphrey was then slamming into her as hard as he could. Kate and Humphrey then climaxed at the same time screaming each others names.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, i hope this chapter is beter...**

Humphrey woke up the next day on top of Kate. "She is so beautiful" he thought. A couple more minutes passed by and Kate starting to stir in her sleep and woke up.

"Good morning, babe" Humphrey said.

"Good morning" they looked around and saw it was noon.

"we slept in late" said Kate.

"Its not my fault you are so beautiful"

"Your not so bad yourself, Humph"

"Thanks"

"I love you, Kate"

"I love you too, Humphrey"

"I love you more" Humphrey said playfully.

"No, I love you more"

" I love you to the moon"

"Me too" Kate said. They started walking to Kate's parent's den when they heard growling. They turned around to see a angry Eve.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

"Oh, nothing, except for Humphrey mated my daughter!" she screamed.

"If your asking, I kinda forced him into doing it" she said with a sly smile.

"you WHAT!"

"Don't worry, I gave her a hard time and made sure she wanted to do it, and we want pups!" Humphrey said proudly.

"Okay, I'm good with that then" with that, Eve walked away.

"Thank you, Humphrey"

"Any time" They then continued walking to Kate's parent's den. They stopped and grabbed some caribou from the feeding grounds. They walked in on Lilly and Garth, doing 'it'. Kate said

"Make sure mom doesn't know about this" they then gasped knowing they got caught.

"Kate! Why did you come here!" Lilly screamed.

"We came here to see if dad was here, and if it helps, mom caught us" Kate said proudly.

"Was she mad?" Garth asked.

"Yes, until I talked her about what actually happened, So tell the truth and hope she doesn't kill you" Humphrey said smirking.

"Well, were scared for life now, so lets leave" Kate said to Humphrey. They walked out and Humphrey said

" At least it wasn't your parents, or I would be dead now"

"Why would you be dead?" Winston asked.

"Well… uh… we walked in on them" Kate said pointing with her muzzle to the den. Winston's eyes widened.

"So, that's where they were, and where were you last night?"

Humphrey started "well… uh…"Kate interrupted "doing that" Winston's eyes widened again.

"Did Eve find out?"

"What did I find out?" Eve asked. Winston pointed his muzzle to Humphrey and Kate.

"Yes" Eve replied


	4. Chapter 4

**Well im back, so enjoy!**

"Well, look in the den" Humphrey and Kate said grinning.

"Please tell me they didn't"

"They did" Winston interrupted.

"Please let me kill them"

"No, just talk… nicely" Winston said demanding. With that Eve walked in the den to find Lilly and Garth.

"This is exactly what it looks like!" Garth yelled whimpering.

"I know, and who made who do this?" Eve asked.

"We both agreed on doing this" Lilly said in a serious tone.

"Yes and I would never force her"

_**To Humphrey and Kate…**_

"What did you want to sing?" Kate asked.

"How about Listen to your Heart?"

"That's good with me" Kate said.

Kate

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
>I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah<br>We've built a love but that love falls apart  
>A little piece of heaven turns to dark<br>Listen to your heart"

Humphrey  
>"I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure<br>Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders  
>I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it<br>Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter  
>I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to<br>I'm supposed to set an example  
>I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em<br>If some ever does pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em  
>That Ja I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it<br>There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it  
>I heard him say Kate's name on a song and I just lost it<br>It was crazy, this went way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit  
>And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it<br>I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted  
>And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it<br>This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it"

Kate  
>"I know there's something in the wake of your smile<br>I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
>We've built a love but that love falls apart<br>A little piece of heaven turns to dark  
>Listen to your heart"<p>

Humphrey  
>"I'm the man in my city ain't nobody wit me<br>You can ask the real niggaz and all the bad bitches  
>I'm a known drug dealer I always have 50′s<br>And the thugs and the killers was all in class wit me  
>SS'S on 26′s watching some television<br>Shorty I'm never slipping got the berretta in vision  
>And ready to pop the clip in, ready to get to tripping<br>Ready to show these folks a celebrity pistol whipping  
>Pimp stolen' the automobile and the roof for the tag missing<br>Polices' try to pursue me it's nothing but gas given  
>Addicted to fast living, guess I'm one of my dad's children<br>Think I'm bad now shoulda seen me before I had children  
>Give dick to ya daddy's daughter and dare her to have children?<br>Hope he got some insurance 'cause death her is enduring?  
>Kill her in Mississippi and drive her to Missouri<br>Still my wet paint drippin' while I'm woodgrain gripping"

Kate  
>"I know there's something in the wake of your smile<br>I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
>We've built a love but that love falls apart<br>A little piece of heaven turns to dark  
>Listen to your heart"<p>

Humphrey  
>"There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme<br>And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'  
>But now it's elevated cause once you put someone's kids in it<br>The gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?  
>It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin'<br>We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin'  
>Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him<br>And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him  
>Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how we stabbed him<br>Fuck it 50 smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it  
>Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions<br>Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk  
>Has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his resurrection<br>Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record  
>But now he's the game up cause one of the ways I came up<br>Was through that publication the same one that made me famous"

Kate  
>"I know there's something in the wake of your smile<br>I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
>We've built a love but that love falls apart<br>A little piece of heaven turns to dark  
>Listen to your<br>I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
>I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah<br>We've built a love but that love falls apart  
>A little piece of heaven turns to dark<br>Listen to your heart"

"Wow you were amazing, Kate" Humphrey said.

"You were beautiful, Humphrey" Kate said almost crying tears of joy. Then they heard a croud saying "Awwwwww" Humphrey and Kate then blushed and walked back into their den.

"I'm tiered, how about you?" Humphrey asked.

"Me too"

"Goodnight, I love you Kate"

"Love you too, Humphrey" With that they drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

**The song was 'Listen to Your Heart' by Eminem.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im back... Enjoy**

The next day, Kate woke up in Humphrey's arms. "I am so lucky to have Humphrey. We love each other so much, its indescribable" Kate snuggled up closer to Humphrey and loved being like this. Kate started to nuzzle Humphrey.

"Thank you, I love you" Humphrey said waking up.

"Good morning, I love you too" Winston walked in and said

"I was wondering when you two would wake up" this startled Kate and Humphrey.

"Good morning" they both said.

"Anyway, that was a amazing performance last night"

"We didn't expect anyone to come, we were just singing to each other" Humphrey said.

"So how are you doing"

"Better than perfect" they both said.

"Well, I came here to tell you Kate, that you will have a lot of time off, anytime you want"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! You do not know how much this means to me"

"This may be too much good news to you two, but Kate you are pregnant, congradulations!"

"You mean, Kate's going to be a mother, and I a father?" Humphrey asked in a shocked and excited voice.

"Yes"

"HUMPHREY,WERE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" Kate yelled in a excited voice.

"I know, I love you, Kate" Humphrey said as he nuzzled Kate and kissed her.

"I love you too, Humphrey" Kate said kissing Humphrey back.

"Well, lovebirds, I will go get you breakfast"

"Thank you" Humphrey said as Winston walked away. Kate rolled over on her back so they both could see her stomach.

"Hey there pups, how are you doing" Kate said looking at her stomach.

"Hey pups, this is your daddy, I can't wait to see your beautiful faces"

"Awwwwww, Humphrey your so cute and will be a great father and a great husband" Kate though accidentally out loud.

"And you are going to be a great mother, and a sexy wife" Humphrey said.

"Did I say that out loud?" Kate asked blushing.

"Yes you did, and thank you" Humphrey said.

"Thank you, and I think your sexier"

"Kate, why would you say that, you're the most beautiful wolf in the world"

"And your in second" Kate said with a evil grin.

"Okay, we will do (Humphrey nuzzled Kate)if you want to"

"Okay, how about after the Moonlight Howl"

"Sounds good to me"

"What sounds good to you?" Eve asked as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Kate wanted to… again" Humphrey said scared.

"Did you Kate?" Eve asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, and please don't try to kill Humphrey or even hurt him. He would never force me to. He always makes sure it's okay with me" Kate said in a serious tone.

"I will trust you, and if I do, just don't try to resist, it just angers me more"

"Okay, and did you hear that you are going to be a grandmother?" Humphrey asked.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! I ALWAYS WANTED GRANDKIDS!" Eve yelled happily while pulling them into a giant hug. Winston walked in with a giant caribou in his jaws.

"Well, this is for Kate and Humphrey having pups, dig in"

**So how was that? Kate and Humphrey are going to be parents.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rated "M" again. enjoy.**

After they ate their breakfast they decided to go have a meeting at the Valley. Winston howled to gather all of the wolves to the Valley, and there was a lot of wolves.

"My Daughter and Son-in-Law have a very important announcement, so pay attention" Winston said strongly.

"There is no better way to say this, but I'm having pups in 2 months"

"And I'm the Father of the pups" The whole crowd cheered knowing there would be more wolves in the pack. Kate said

"And don't forget to go to Moonlight Howl tonight. We will be there". This made the whole crowd even crazier… if that was possible. Winston said the pack can leave and continue what they were doing. Humphrey began leading Kate into the forest.

"Where are we going Humphrey?" Kate asked.

"A very special place" Humphrey said with a big smile. This sent chills down Kate's spine. She didn't know where he would take her—or do to her. Kate's tail was swishing back and forth rapidly as she said

"I love surprises, and you"

"Me too. I love you too. We should be there in 2 minutes" Humphrey said with a smile… again. As Humphrey said, in 2 minutes they were at the most beautiful place in Jasper that no one knew about.

"How about we make a new den here- but don't tell anyone but your parents. I want this to be ours"

"I am completely amazed, I would love to make this our den. It would be perfect for us and our pups" Kate said crying tears of joy.

"Even though you are very happy, please don't cry. It kills me"

"Its just… that it's so beautiful. Thank you so much. Its just a overload of happiness and good news"

"You're welcome. And I agree. Do you see any place you would like to build it?"

"How about by the waterfall over there" Kate said pointing to a cave near a waterfall.

"That is perfect. It even has a cave so all we do is possibly enlarge it and make it our den" Humphrey said leading Kate down to the 'den'. When they arrived, they saw it was huge and had a lot of multicolor flowers everywhere.

"Wow" Kate and Humphrey said at the same time.

"Its getting late. We should start heading to the howling rock, then get it on in our new den" Humphrey said while having a huge smile smacked on his face. They started walking to the howling rock.

"So, what song should we sing for the howl?"

"How about 'will you be there'. It sounds good. I know we will have a huge crowd"

"Ok" Humphrey said.

15 minutes later…

"Are you ready, because im ready" Humphrey asked.

"Oh yeah"

Humphrey

"As I fall to sleep  
>Will you comfort me"<p>

Kate

"When my heart is weak  
>Will you rescue me "<p>

Kate and Humphrey  
>"Will you be there<br>As I grow cold  
>Will you be there when I'm falling down<br>Will you be there

Humphrey  
>"When I'm in retreat<br>Can I run to you "

Kate

"Will my pain release  
>At your mercy seat "<p>

_Kate and Humphrey_  
>"Will you be there<br>As I grow cold  
>Will you be there when I'm falling down<br>Will you be there  
>My heart grows cold<br>Will you be there when I'm falling down "

Humphrey  
>"Are you saying yes<br>I gotta believe it  
>Are you saying yeah "<br>Kate and Humphrey

"When your love comes down I can rest my eyes  
>Feel your grace and power flood into my life<br>As my brokenness and your strength collide  
>When your love comes down<br>Falling Down "

Humphrey  
>"As I fall to sleep<p>

As I fall to sleep"

Kate and Humphrey  
>Will you be there<br>My heart grows cold  
>Will you be there when I'm falling down<p>

Will you be there

Will you be there when I'm fallin down

Will you be there as I grow cold

Will you be there when I'm fallin down

"Will you be there  
>My heart grows cold<br>Will you be there when I'm falling down

As I grow cold

Will you be there  
>My heart grows cold<p>

Will you be there when I'm falling down

Will you be there

Will you be there when I'm fallin down

Will you be there as I grow cold

Will you be there when I'm fallin down" the two lovers finished their song and began gasping for air. When they finally got some air, they looked down at the crowd. Everyone had tears in their eyes… Even Eve!

"Dang, we stunned the crowd again" Humphrey said sarcastically.

"That was the best howl I ever heard" Eve said still stunned.

"Well, we better get back to our den (whisper) we have a lot of work to do" Kate said with a big grin growing on her face. They then walked to their parents and told them where their new den was and told them to not tell anyone.

_**15 Minutes Later…**_

They arrived at their den.

"I will start" Humphrey said rolling Kate on her back. Humphrey began licking Kate's pussy while juices poured out. Kate was moaning like crazy. Humphrey suddenly plunged his tounge into her pussy and she instantly sprayed her juices on to Humphrey's muzzle

"Delicious, now no more foreplay I want you" Humphrey said. Kate gave Humphrey a nod to proceed and Humphrey mounted Kate and slammed his fully erect wolfhood into her pussy and began thrusting very hard and fast.

"Humphrey… your… amazing" Kate moaned out.

_**5 minutes later..**_

They were holding in their climaxes and could no more and climaxed into each other. Humphrey laid face to face with Kate so he didn't hurt her.

"Love you, Kate. Goodnight"

"Love you too, goodnight" With that the exhausted and dirty lovers fell asleep.

**The song is 'will you be there' by Skillet. Hoped you enjoyed... and kept your pants zipped...**


	7. Chapter 7

Humphrey and Kate woke up in the middle of the night when they heard growling.

"What the…" Humphrey started then he saw Eve.

"mom, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to make sure that you weren't pranking me and then I smelled mating"

"But we told you, Eve" Humphrey said.

"Did you forget that Kate's pregnant?"

"No, Eve"

"I just wanted to have some more fun and I'm still in heat" Kate interrupted.

"You do have a point, but try not to hurt my grandpups" Eve said winking at Humphrey. They all laughed. Eve left and said bye to them.

"Why was your mom so nice… wait… is she in"

Kate interrupted "yes"

"Well lets get some sleep, night Kate I love you"

"I love you too"

_**5 hours later**_

"Good morning, love you Kate"

"Me too, Good mor… did you hear that?"

"Yes, it sounded like wolves fighting" suddenly, 2 southern wolves appered at their den.

"Stay there, I will protect you, and that's a demand!" Humphrey yelled at Kate. Humphrey ran out and killed the 2 wolves without Kate knowing.

"Why is there blood all over you?"

"The wolves said they would kill you, and I couldn't live without you, so my secret abilities forced me to kill them to protect you"

"You have secret abilities, why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot, I was traned when I was a pup to be a secret assassin, but I didn't like killing wolves, so I took the omega rank. I use them to protect loved ones, like you" Humphrey said kissing her.

"Why didn't you take assassin and did you tell Winston or Eve?"

"If I was a assassin, the emotional fear of you getting killed would tear me apart, and lets go tell them now"

"Okay"

_**15 minutes later**_  
>"Humphrey has something to tell you mom and dad, and mom he didn't hurt me" Kate said seeing her mother begin to growl.<p>

"I was trained when I was a pup to be a assassin, but didn't like killing wolves so I took omega rank. I forgot because I blacked out and didn't remember much but 2 southern wolves threatened to kill Kate, and for some reason, the instincts kicked back in and I killed them. I'm sorry for not remembering, and no I don't want to be a assassin because the emotional pain of someone getting revenge and killing Kate will kill me" Humphrey said. Winston and Eve stood there with wide eyes and their jaws all the way open.

"Wow. Thank you for protecting Kate, that makes me trust you so much more" Eve said still shoked.

"It's not like I would let Kate get killed in my lifetime"


	8. Chapter 8

**I have to give credit to Datguy n Disguy, thanks man. If you are wondering, he still writing, so enjoy**

Humphrey just explained that he was an assassin to Kate's parents when they heard growling in the distance. "Winston dear, did you hear that?" Eve asked. Winston was about to answer back when the saw Hutch stumble into the den. Hutch fell to the ground, cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Southern wolves... coming... Help." Hutch explained as he blacked out from the loss of blood.

"Eve stay here and take care of Hutch while Kate, Humphrey and I go and defend against them." Winston demanded as he ran out of the den. Kate and Humphrey ran next to each other, heading towards the growling in the distance.

"Kate, I can't do this. I can't kill another wolf." Humphrey said with a sad tone with his ears flat on his head.

"Humphrey, do it for me, imagine that they are going to kill everyone you love in front of you… Even me." Kate responded. Humphrey heart began to beat faster, his mind flashed images of his friends being killed. His heart was pounding but one image finished him, the one where he saw Kate slaughtered in front of him, dead. Humphrey yelled

"You wolves consider yourself dead!" as he ran faster than ever, passing Winston and arrived at the battle zone.

"Willy, why are you doing this?" Winston said in a loud voice.

"Your not the Nothern pack leader!" Willy yelled.

"We are the combined east-western pack" Winston yelled back.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, we'll give you a weeks worth of caribou. Now Pack! TO THE NORTHEN PACK!"

"Well that was weird, and don't say that anymore, Kate. Your killing me, you know I worry about you so much. I love you"

"I'm sorry, I love you, too"

"Humphrey?" Winston asked.

"Yes"

"Did you ever learn how to hunt?"

"I bet im the best in the whole pack"

"That good?" Winston and Kate asked at the same time.

"Quiet, I hear one" Humphrey said as he sprinted and about 15 seconds later he came with a huge caribou.

"wow, now I understand why you're the best" Kate said amazed.

"I didn't even here anythin… sorry I forgot you were trained to…"

Humphrey interrupted "I actually learned how to hunt by myself, I have a battle mark from my first attempted, but did get the caribou" showing the inside of his front right foreleg.

"Owww" Kate said feeling sorry.

"What's that on the back of your paw?" Winston asked.

"Dang, you weren't supposed to see that. That's where I got shot yesterday"

"Double Owwww. Wait, when did you get that?" Kate asked.

"After you fell asleep I went to go get a drink and some poachers tried to kill me, I didn't want to leave you so… i… um… killed him, but got shot. I was going to tell you but Hutch showed up when I was gonna tell you"

"Dad, were going to our den, bye"

_**15 minutes later**_

"Why are you so worried about me and killing bad wolves?"

"I don't want to lose you, you're my everything. I love you too much. The other and wolves could get revenge on me… or you" Humphrey said crying at that thought.

"Lets go to sleep.i know it's early but it's been a long and emotional day"

"Kate, starting tomarrow could you stay in the den. I don't want you or the pups getting hurt… and you need to rest now that your pregnant. Please for me?" Humphrey begged.

"Okay. As long as you stay with me"

"Deal, Goodnight, I love you"

"I love you too, Goodnight


	9. Chapter 9

**i got a lot of free time, so i wrote this. ENJOY**

Humphrey woke up before Kate and was just enjoying looking at her beauty."I never saw she was even more beautiful" Humphrey thought.

"Pssst, Humphrey" Winston whispered as he walked into the den to see Kate still sleeping. "Perfect" he thought.

"Yes Winston" Humphrey whispered back.

"I told the Alphas to let you eat with Kate before them"

"Sir, Thank you. But that wasn't necessary"

"It's because of your rank and Kate being your mate, and pregnant"

"Yeah, were starting to keep it easy, And don't let Eve around our den, because Kate's still in heat, were both gonna stay in the den all day, and yeah" Winston said bye and left. Humphrey decided to just lay by her until she started to wake up. Humphrey noticed Kate was stirring in her sleep, and started nibbling on her ears, which she loved. Kate woke up to see and feel Humphrey nibbling on her ears.

"Thank you, I love you"

"I love you, too. Good morning". Kate and Humphrey began staring in each other's eyes lost in their vast universes. That lead to a long kiss.

"I think I'm the luckiest wolf in the world to have you" Humphrey said with pure truth in his voice and eyes. "I mean, you are beautiful, strong, the nicest wolf anyone could meet, and you have a very good personality that I helped make, We love each other so much that there is no definition and will be none, I love you more than anything, I would give my life to keep you safe, and do anything to see you , Kate" Little did they now, Eve and Winston were listening to each and every word. Humphrey noticed tears in Kate's eyes, and wiped them off. Then out of nowhere, Winston and Eve walked in without them knowing because they were in a love stare. Finaly, Eve spoke and said

"That was amazing, Humphrey" This caused them to gasp

"Thank you"

"I know you were telling the truth, and now I have no second thoughts about you being mates" Eve said.

"Now I realize why you chose him. Not because of his fiure, his personality, and never promise-breaking heart" Winston said.

"That's exactly why" Kate said staring at Humphrey. Eve and Winston left with pure amazement on their faces.

"Hey, babe. Scince were in the den all day, were you thinking of…" Humphrey interrupted

"I'd rather not. But I promise when you have the pups in about… a little more than a month, your heat will be over so you wont get pregnet and we will do 'it' as much as you want"

"Okay, I understand. Can you grab my sister so we can have company?"

"Okay, just be safe" Humphrey walked out of the den and saw Lilly already coming and said "I got her"

"How does she know where we live"

"Probably our scents. Hey Lilly, over here!"

"Hi Humphrey, when did you move?"

"Come in our den and we'll tell you" Lilly then actually looked at the place she was at and all she was, was amazed, especially with their huge den right next to the waterfall with a lot of multi-colored flowers all around the den.

"This is Beautiful"

"Thank you. I got the truth about this place to tell you and Kate so come in"

"Kate, Lilly. Do you know how I found this place?"

"No" they both answered.

"When I first meet Kate, I new we were perfect for each other, and one day I was walking and found this cave with a waterfall near and started making this place, just for me and Kate. It took until 3 days ago when I finally finishe of the den, and planted the last couple flowers, then took Kate for a surprise here and even when I saw the whole thing from that rock over there, it even took MY breath away"

"Well aint I lucky to have you love me this much, Thank You so much"

"You don't have to thank me, its nothing compared to what I got. That's you"

"Wow, you two are truly meant for each other… Just like me and Garth. Well I should go now, hes probally worried about me. BTW, You have the most Beautiful den on this world"

"And again, Thank You"


	10. Chapter 10

"So, what do you want to do?" Humphrey asked.

"Do you want to… screw it come here" Kate said pulling Humphrey into a long and passionate kiss.

_**5 minutes later**_

"I love you"

"I love you, too"

"That was a great way to pass the time, Kate" Humphrey said nibbling her ear. Kate moaned when Humphrey was nibbling her ear.

"Hey, wanna swim?" Humphrey asked.

"That sounds good" Kate replied as she followed Humphrey out of the den. They walked towards the breathtaking waterfall and pond. They entered the water and found it was perfect for a swim.

"Perfect" Kate said.

"I Agre… Is that Eve?"

"Oh No. She has complete lust in her eyes. You need to hide or she will rape you"

"Crap" Eve suddenly pinned him and was trying to rape him.

"Eve, STOP" Winston, Kate, and Humphrey screamed at the same time. Eve ignored them and contiuted trying to lick his 'wolf' but Humphrey was bucking his legs stopping Eve from doing so. Eve finally got her goal and suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"I'm so sorry, Humphrey. This heat is taking me over. Please forgive me" Eve begged.

"I will forgive you, but don't ever do that ever again"

"Thank You. Now, Winston honey, come with me" Eve said in a seductive tone

"Remind me not to leave here for a couple hours"

"Trust me, I will" Kate replied.

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

"I love you to the moon…_ And back"_

"Me too"

"How many pups do you think you will have?"

"A lot. We've done it like 3 times"

"And we will love everyone of them"

"How about Hope for a girl?"

"That sounds perfect. Like you. Speaking of you, let's name one after you. So, how about Katie"

"That is a great idea, and how about Humphrate?"

"That's a cross between us, so yes"

"So we will have Hope, Katie, and Humphrate for a couple of their names. They are all perfect". Humphrey yawned.

"You tiered, Humphrey?"

"I just don't feel right"

"Lets go back to the den for a quick nap, I hope you will fell better" Humphrey helped Kate out of the pond. "thanks. Lets get some sleep" Kate said walking into the den. Kate curled into ball and Humphrey wrapped himself around her. The soon-to-be parents feel asleep almost instantly. Kate loved sleeping like sleeping in her mate's grip, it made her feel safe. Humphrey also loves sleeping wrapped around his mate. Her steady Breathing and heartbeat was his lullaby and also calmed him down. The last thought on their minds was "im so lucky"


	11. Chapter 11

_**2 hours later…**_

Kate and Humphrey decided to go to their parents den

"Humphrey, come with me" Winston said. Humphrey just nodded and followed Winston to another den.

"Tell me why you love her, the real reason"

"What you heard at the den was 100% true"

"Sorry, I thought you only loved her because she was an Alpha"

"I don't care if she was an Omega, Alpha, Beta, or Assassin. She has a perfect personality. We were made for each other"

"Now I know why she loves you"

_**To Kate and Eve**_

"Now, tell me why you love Humphrey"

"First off, we both love each other. I don't love him because of his handsomeness or strength, or really even his howl. He's got a real big and nice heart that will calm you down from anything, and as you know, he is really protective to me. He's saved my life 3 times, almost got killed by a poacher, but he knew we can't live, or die without each other and fought back and killed the poacher. I know he really loves me for my personality, when we talking right before we went to sleep and I asked him why he loves me and he said ' for your personality, not because of anything else just your personality, and you gave me a bonus, you are beautiful and were having pups' that is exactly what he said"

"I thought you just loved him for his… you know… and you proved me completely wrong"

"Mom, why do you always come up with the weirdest things. I would never do that to him"

"Well, juding by your size, you are going to give birth in about 3 weeks to about 7 pups"

"That's perfect. Humphrey and I came up with ac couple names. Katie, Hope and Humphrate. Humphrey came up with Katie and Hope"

"Those are great names. I like Humphrate the most, it sounds like a alpha male"

"Thank you" Humphrey walked in with Winston. "Humphrey, I have good news, im giving birth in 3 weeks to about 7 pups"

"That's amazing. We should get back to the den, you need to rest and I bet your hungry"

"You got that right" Kate said with a giggle. Humphrey led Kate back to the den and when they came, Humphrey said he would be back in a minute, which in a minute, he brought a great size caribou to Kate.

"I'm gonna have to get use to this" Kate said digging in.

_**After they ate the caribou…**_

"kate?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go to the moonlight howl with me tonight?"

"Of coarse"

"We have to get a song though"

"It is my turn, so how about 'So Amazing'"

"We gonna rap, Lets go" Humphrey said in a rap voice.

They arrived at 'their' spot and began howling.

_Kate_  
>"Summer, winter, spring, and fall<br>I'll be around to catch ya calls  
>Cause you're my baby (you're my baby)<br>And I adore you  
>You always brighten up my day<br>I never ever let you wait  
>Cause you're my baby (you're my baby)<br>And you're amazing (so amazing)"

_Humphrey_  
>"I'm from city to city to shop the show<br>See me I been gridin' across the globe  
>I hustle hard to get the grib fa sho'<br>So when I make time to call you, you should pick up the phone  
>Tell me, whats on your mind when you're alone<br>Have ya touchin' on yourself, girl all in the zone  
>Now if I turned you on<br>What things I say would I be wrong  
>Then I wouldn't wanna be right<br>Matter fact I'd be on the next flight  
>Tryna get it on with you tonight<br>Do the things you like  
>Touch the right spot, have ya piped and hot<br>While the wind blow through your hair in the drop  
>Just lay back, relax to the sounds of the sex<br>And let me to what I do until you climax  
>You can go straight to sleep after its all over<br>In the mornin' roll over and we can start over"

_Kate_  
>"Summer, winter, spring, and fall<br>I'll be around to catch ya calls  
>Cause you're my baby (you're my baby)<br>And I adore you  
>You always brighten up my day<br>I never ever let you wait  
>Cause you're my baby (you're my baby)<br>And you're amazing (so amazing)"

_Humphrey_  
>"Yeah I called just to say hope you havin' a nice day<br>You're special, I get into you, oops I mean I'm into you  
>Every chance I get, I find time to spend with you<br>Jet to bring you to me, just to watch the moon  
>Better yet to watch you climb into the jacuzzi<br>Bubbles in the bath, don in the glass  
>Funny how time flies when you full of laughs<br>Its fun but before long, a nigga gotta dash  
>For the lifestyle I live, a nigga need cash<br>To come quick, so I don't fuck with the stash  
>I know you like pumps and boots<br>I like jeeps and coupes, so I grind all the time, just gimme some loot  
>I put a spell on you, I like to call it a spell<br>In the bedroom, workin' it well, I don't kiss and tell  
>But I don't care if you kiss and tell<br>You can tell your girlfriend the details"

_Kate_  
>"Summer, winter, spring, and fall<br>I'll be around to catch ya calls  
>Cause you're my baby (you're my baby)<br>And I adore you  
>You always brighten up my day<br>I never ever let you wait  
>Cause you're my baby (you're my baby)<br>And you're amazing (so amazing)

Summer, winter, spring, and fall  
>I'll be around to catch ya calls<br>Cause you're my baby (you're my baby)  
>And I adore you<br>You always brighten up my day  
>I never ever let you wait<br>Cause you're my baby (you're my baby)  
>And you're amazing (so amazing)"<p>

**The song is 'so amazing' by 50 cent and olivia. hope you enjoyed. BTW i have never writen a story in my life, so this is pretty good**


	12. Chapter 12

I** Didnt feel like writing 3 weeks so here you go!**

Humphrey walked in the den after a hard days work. He had to catch Kate breakfast, lunch, and just came in with dinner. he had to make a couple dens and cleaned Eve and Winston's den.

"I'm exausted, im probally gonna go to sleep. Wake me if you need anything, I love you". Kate felt real sorry that Humphrey had to do everything for her and help the pack. She started rubbing his back with her paw to calm and soothe him. It seemed to work, because he smiled in his sleep. She quickly ate and cuddled up to Humphrey and fell asleep with him. About a hour she woke up feeling a sharp pain in her stomache. Kate knew she was going to give birth so she gentally wake up Humphrey. Humphrey woke up to see Kate and she looked in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"I think im having the pups" Kate replied.

"Get on my back, I will bring you to your parents". Kate did so, and in notime they were at their parents den.

"Kate's... Having... "

"Kate, I know this is gonna hurt, but after this you will have a lot of beautiful pups". Humphrey finally started breathing normal.

"Grab my paw, squeeze as hard as you need to. You won't hurt me. Just push and keep your mind off the pain, it will be done in notime" Humphrey said comforting Kate the best he could. After about 10 minutes of screaming, Kate gave birth to 6 pups, all healthy.

"Kate, they're beautiful, just like you" Looking at the 6 pups.

"I know, how about he's Humphrate" Kate said pointing at a very unusual but beautiful pup with tan fur, gray underbelly and paws with one of Kate's and Humphrey's eye color.

"That sounds great, and our little Hope" he said picking up a female white furred with gray maine and paws with Humphrey's beautiful eyes.

"Wow, that really fits the description. And our little…

"Katie" They both said at the same time to a female pup who looked exactly like her.

"This one looks like… me. With your beautiful eyes" Humphrey said picking uo a male pup who looked exactly like Humphrey with Kate's eyes.

"How about Polar?" Winston asked.

"Well, this is our little Polar then". Eve picked up a male pup who looked just like her, with her and Winston's eye color.

"Look, she looks just like me, with your eyes, dear" Eve said to Winston

"How about Enson, Kate?" Winston said to her.

"That really fits his colors, so yes"

"Hey, Dad, can you go grab Lilly and Garth, They could name this little girl" Lilly and Garth walked in.

"We heard screaming so w…" Lilly started but her jaw dropped when she saw six pups.

"Oh, my, God. They're beautiful"

"Ad she needs a name, so why don't you name her" Humphrey said glancing towards a grey female pup with Lilly's hair.

"Lila sounds good" Lilly said

"Perfect" Kate said.

"So this is Humphrate, Hope, Katie, Polar, Enson, and Lila" Humphrey said with tears of joy on his face.

"Are you going to need help bringing them to the den?" Eve asked.

"Yes, and you all can help us" Humphrey said. Their tails began to wag. Humphrey noticed Kate asleep.

"Okay, I will grab Kate and Katie scince Kate is asleep and she deserves it" Humphrey said smiling. "One last thing, Tomorrow, can you watch our pups, it's Kate's birthday and I promised something to her after the pups were born"

"You mean…" Eve said.

"Yes, she's been dying to do it again and I said after the pups were born" Humphrey whispered as he picked Kate and Katie up.


	13. Chapter 13

Humphrey, Eve, Winston, Lilly, and Garth made it Kate and Humphrey's amazing den. humphrey laid Kate in the middle of the den on her right side so she could nurse her just-born pups. "I'm now a father, allways wanted to be, but with the girl of my dreams makes it so much better" Humphrey said looking at Kate and all of the pups in front of her.

"Well, congraduations. We'll leave you alone until tomorrow, bye" Eve said leading everyone out of the den. Humphrey wrapped himself around Kate's body to protect and keep her warm. Humphrey tried to go to sleep but was in deep thought. The last thing on his mind was making sure that Kate's 'present' would be perfect.

_**The next morning...**_

Humphrey woke up first and saw Kate and all of the pups asleep. He began nibbling on Kate's ear to tell her happy birthday. He saw her stiring.

"Happy Birthday, my love" Humphrey said and contiued to nibble her ear.

"Thank you, good morning. What did Lilly name the pup. I fell asleep before then"

"She named her Lila" Humphrey said giving her a kiss. "Your parents and Lilly are gonna watch the pups. It's their present so I can give you mine" Eve and Lilly walked in the den to say happy birthday and pick up the pups.

"Happy Birthday" Lilly and Eve said at the same time.

"Thank you, just be careful with the pups"

"Okay". They left with the pups to leave Humphrey and Kate together.

"Want one of your presents right now?" Humphrey asked geting a evil smile. Kate grew the same smile and said

"Yes, I've been a good girl" Kate said giggling.

"Okay, just lay on your back". Kate did as she was told and Humphrey started licking all over Kate's body. Kate was enjoying it but when it came to the point where he was licking her pussy, she got very wet and was moaning uncontrollably. She was enjoying every second and not long, she sprayed all over Humphrey's tongue and muzzle. He licked it all off and noticed he was all the way stiff. He got onto Kate's back and mounted her and started thrusting very fast and powerfull. He started to get bigger and Kate's pussy accepted it. Kate was moaning like there was no tomorrow and Humphrey groaned every once in a while. His not began to slip put and rubbed against Kate's pussy. Kate was even louder then let out a pleasure-filled cry as his not entered her and gave him a couple more inches. Kate felt this and had a very powerful orgasm. Humphrey felt her and thrusted even faster and a couple seconds later he griped her slender hips and went stiff as Kate's walls squeezed out his cum.

"Thank… you… for… my present" Kate panted.

"That's not all" Humphrey said seductively.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope this makes up for my shorter chapters... But with school, and me body building... And listening to Hollywood Undead, Emin3m, deuce, i'll stop making excuses, so enjoy!**

Humphrey just laid there kissing and licking Kate waiting to come untied. Kate loved it and just layed there.

_**A hour later...**_

They just became untied and Kate waited for her next present anxiously.

"Come with me, I have another present for you"

"Okay, I cant wait!". Kate followed Humphrey closely as he led her to a beautiful very tall rock. Kate was stunned of what Humphrey brought her to.

"Hey, I got a howl for you"

"Well, I love to hear it". Humphrey began.

"Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
>Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?<br>When they know they're your heart  
>And you know you were their armour<br>And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her  
>But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?<br>And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?  
>What happens when you become the main source of her pain<br>Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her  
>And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her<br>That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy  
>Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby...<br>And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain<br>Just smile back  
>And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn<br>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling<br>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
>Just smile back...<br>I keep having this dream, I'm ridin with Kate  
>She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing<br>I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
>These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em<br>They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight  
>Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late<br>And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door  
>It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on<br>And I'm singing.  
>And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn<br>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling<br>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
>Just smile back<br>And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain<br>Just smile back...  
>Sixty thousand wolves, all jumping out their seat<br>The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet  
>I take a bow and thank you all for coming out<br>They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd  
>I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing<br>"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"  
>That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep.. screamin' your name<br>It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill  
>Yeah, I bet you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real<br>I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see  
>How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me<br>I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it  
>Put it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop it<br>The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes  
>That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'<br>It's Spring and Kate's outside, I walk right up to her and kiss her  
>Tell her I miss her, She just smiles and winks at her little sister<br>Almost as if to say..  
>And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn<br>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling<br>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
>Just smile back<br>And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain<br>Just smile back" Kate had lots of tears of joy in her eyes.

"I love you Humphrey, Thank you for the best birthday ever"

"I love you, too. It's only my job to make you happy". Kate layed on Humphrey's shoulder and slowly fell asleep. Humphrey saw Kate and rubbed her back like she did to him. Kate smiled and rolled a little in her sleep. Humphrey decided to bring Kate to her parents den so she could eat and party a little over there. He gently picked her up and walked slowly over to her parents den.

_**10 minutes later…**_

He arrived with Kate and walked to the back of the den to set her down. Eve growled slightly.

"She said she loved this birthday, and it is the best day of her life" Humphrey whispered.

"Just from that one present?"

"She got 2 right now and she going to get another when she wakes up"

"What was her second… wait, were you the one howling?". Humphrey just nodded.

"Well, what's her third?"

"I'm gonna give her the best kiss of her life, and maybe lick her… you know" Humphrey said blushing a little.

"She is one lucky wolf to have you. I know your probably wondering why you are not dead yet, but it's because I know you wont hurt her or force her to do anything"

"Well, thank you for trusting me, and I'm the lucky one for getting her"

"I know, and I don't regret changing the law… your just… so nice, and trustable. I know you love her and do anthing to pleasure her with your huge heart"

"Sorry for changing the subject, but where are the pups?"

"Over at Lilly's and Garth's"

"Thank you, I was getting worried.. Ohh, I smell some caribou, I will be back in a minute" In litteraly a minute, he was back with the biggest kill Eve has ever seen.

"You managed to stun me… again"

"I do amazing things, I guess?" Humphrey said.

**The song is "When i'm gone' by Eminem. i took out the vocals and changed some lyrics to make it match**


	15. Chapter 15

Humphrey walked up to Kate and cuddled up to her. He heard Eve say something.

"What was that, Eve?"

"I said you two look like the perfect couple" Eve said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you mind if I take a short nap with her?" Humphrey asked.

"No, I don't mind. Just don't do anything funny in here, keep it to yourself's den" Eve said grinning.

"Okay… see you later" Humphrey said scooting up closer to Kate. Humphrey slowly drifted into sleep… until he was awakened by someone pinning him. He quickly relized it was a southern wolf. He grabbed the wolf's chest and bit it and twisted his lungs so he didn't wake up Kate. The wolf quickly died and Humphrey threw it outside. He went up to Kate and nibbled on her ear, gently waking her.

"I love you, Humphrey. But why did you wake me?" Kate asked.

"I think the southern wolves wanted to kill us, again"

"Why is that?"

"One tried to kill me again, if you don't believe me go look outside"

"No thank you, I believe you" Kate said nuzzling Humphrey.

"I have a present for you, if you wa…"

"Yes, I would love to have it" Kate said anxiously. Humphrey pulled her into a kiss. Kate thought nothing could be better… until he started massaging her tongue. About five minutes later, they broke the kiss.

"Thank you, Humphrey"

"I should be the one thanking you, for getting you" he said nuzzling Kate. Kate noticed the huge caribou In the den, and knew Humphrey got it.

"So you got us a caribou" Kate said grinning.

"You know me, always trying to pleasure you the most possible". They began to eat, and when they finished, they sat near each other.

"You remember me saying 'allways trying to pleasure you'?"

"Yeah"

"I have one more present for you at the den". They walked out of their parents den and went to theirs. Humphrey flipped Kate on her back and began to lick all over her body, he got down to her pussy and began furiously licking it. Kate was getting so much pleasure, she almost couldn't handle it. She climaxed and knew exactly what was happening next.

"You want one more round?" Humphrey asked making sure Kate was okay with it.

"I… I don't think I can… handle anymore… pleasure"

"Hey, that's okay, im gonna go grab the pups, want to come?"

"I'll go pick up my angels up with you" They left the den and talked about how fun it will be to raise the pups. Eventually, they arrived at Lilly and Garth's den to see all of the pups still playing.

"Did you have a great birthday?" Lilly asked smiling evilly.

"Yes, thanks to Humphrey" Kate said.

"So, how many presents did you get?" Garth asked a little perverted.

"Humphrey gave me four" Kate said a little horny.

"Ain't you lucky" Lilly and Garth said.

"We came to pick up the pups" Humphrey said.

"Okay, well have a good night"


	16. Chapter 16

"Can we please help?" Lilly begged.

"Of course you can, you're their aunt" Kate replied.

"Thank you, I really want to be a mother but I don't think im ready" Lilly said a little disappointed and depressed.

"Hey look at the bright side, you can have more 'fun' and you don't have to worry about anyone getting hurt. Oh no, never thought of that. Being a father will kill Humphrey, just plain emotionally" Kate said with a lot of worry for Humphrey.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle it… when they can protect themselves…" Humphrey said beginning to cry.

"And you can teach them how to do that, I mean, you are better than me, and im the best alpha" Garth said smiling.

"Hey, that's wrong. Kate all ready took that" Humphrey said making a joke. Humphrey picked up Katie and Hope, Kate picked up Humphrate and polar, Lilly got Lila, And Garth got Enson. They began walking to Humphrey and Kate's den, on the way there they talked about little things. When they arvived, they set all of the pups in the middle of the den. Kate curled around the pups so she could nurse them, and Humphrey wrapped around Kate to keep her warm and protect her.

"Dang, you and Kate were made for each other" Garth said a little jealous.

"Thank you, do you want to stay over here, we have plenty of room?" Humphrey asked.

"Only if it's okay with Lilly… and I'll take that as a yes" Garth said seeing Lilly asleep already."Thanks for letting us stay"

"It's our thanks for watching the pups" Humphrey said seeing Kate and all of the pups asleep.

"Since everyone's asleep, tell me the details" Garth whispered while smiling evily.

"Okay, Kate is very tight and very exited when she does it, so it makes it even more pleasureable, you should try with Lilly, she should feel about the same, _amazing_, as Kate"

"Well, that is nice to know. You should go to sleep, you got a lot of work tomorrow"

"Uhh, kinda have pups to take care of… so I don't think I can and stop trying to trick me into work, I am technically a Omega still"

"Well, you gotta train the pu…"

"They are only 2 days old"

"Ohh, yeah forgot and when do you train pups for hunting and killing?"

"We should know any time now" Humphrey said chuckling then falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**does this make up for my shorter chaps? Enjoy**

Kate woke up first to see Humphrey still asleep. "He is perfect" she whispered. Kate didn't realize Garth was up.

"He told me how much he loved you last night" Garth whispered.

"Don't scare me like that, and I love him with all of my heart" Kate whispered back.

"I know you do, and I'm happy we didn't marry, thank you for standing up for what you really wanted" Garth whispered with a cherry red face.

"I'm just so lucky to get him, and have pups with him, and im sure your pups with Lilly will be beautiful. Just don't do it more than once, or you will get lots of pups. When they're older, it is much older to take care of them" Kate whispered and chuckled when he blushed. Humphrey then woke when Kate chuckled.

"Good morning, don't be that loud, you scare me to death" Humphrey said giving Kate a kiss.

"Good morning, I'm very sorry for scaring you"

"It's okay, Good morning Garth"

"Your pups are beautiful, especially Humphrate. I never seen any wolf like that before"

"Thank you" Humphrey and Kate replied. Humphrate woke up and his mother nursed him.

"Looks like someone already knows their name" Humphrey said sarcastically.

"I believe they all did, they replied to their names yesterday" Garth replied.

"Hey beautiful" Humphrey said.

"Who are you talking to?" Kate asked.

"You" Humphrey said while he pulled her into a long passionate kiss. About five minutes later, they broke gasping for air.

"Looks like somebody loves somebody" Garth replied sarcastically.

"It doesn't look, it is true" Humphrey said licking Kate's muzzle while she giggled.

"I wonder when Lilly is going to wake up" Garth said nuzzling Lilly, but there was something different. She was cold. "Guys, I think something is wrong with Lilly" Garth said worried.

"Let me check, I was trained for that too, it came with assassin" Humphrey said scooting to Lilly.

"Her pulse is very light, but she is still breathing. This would explain that" Humphrey said calmly while lifting her lips to see her gums a little infected.

"Garth, go to that tree on the other side of the waterfall and get me three purple leaves and don't squeeze them, I need the juice" Humphrey said even more calmly.

"On it" Garth hollered while running out of the den.

"What's wrong with her?" Kate asked feeling worried for her little sister.

"Just a gum infection, and show me your gums, it is spreadable". Kate did as she was told.

"Thank god, you don't have it. Go wash your mouth out in the waterfall, please"

"Okay" Kate replied dodging the running Garth. Garth sat the leaves down next to Humphrey.

"Show me your gums". Garth did as he was told. "Ohhh, you have a little of it to, I will treat you after her" Humphrey said while grabbing the leaves gently.

"What does she have?"

"You both have a little of gum infection, it's just she got the deadlier end, and she will make it" Humphrey said squeezing the juice onto her gums.

"She is going to be better soon, now get on your side, this will taste bad". Garth saat on his right side as Humphrey put on the disgusting gel-like juice on his gums.

"Roll over, got to get your other side" Humphrey said as he squeezed more juice on the other side. "You will be better too, and what ever you do, do not eat or drink for 3 hours for the medicine to take full affect.

"It kinda burns"

"I understand, been there, done that" Humphrey said giving off a chuckle. Then Kate walked in.

"Is she okay?"

"It's not only she, and yes"

"Garth got it?"

"Yes" Humphrey said putting his head down.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"My whole family got this and they all died. I don't want this to happen to the rest of my family"

"Did you check the pups"

"Ohh shit, I didn't" Humphrey said as he walked out of the den to wash his paws. He came in and imeadently checked his pups.

"That was a relief, they don't have it" Humphrey said smiling.

"I'm sorry guys" Kate said to Garth and Lilly, who was still asleep.

"It's okay, there is nothing you could do"

"Can you want to try to wake Lilly?"

"Why wouldn't I" Garth replied. About five minutes later of failed attempts, he gave up.

"She's not waking up" Garth panicked.

"Kate would you step outside with the pups, the pups would be scared for life if they see this"

"Okay" Kate said pulling the pups out.

"Do we have to wake her?" Garth asked.

"Yes, and it will hurt. We have to make sure it works" Humphrey said walking to Lilly's rear.

"What do you have to do?"

"I can't do it, I'm married. You have to bite her…(glances to Lillys 'parts'). Don't bite hard or you will hurt her. Garth sighed and did as he was told. When he did that, Lilly shot up.

"Owwww! Owwww! Owwwwwwwwwwwwww! Now my gums hurt!"

"I'm sorry Lilly, we had to wake you or you would die"

"YOU DID THAT!" Lilly screamed at Humphrey.

"Don't hurt anyone or scream. I'm married. Garth did"

"That doesn't explain why my gums hurt"

"You got a deadly gum infection, and so did Garth. Luckily I learned meds in assassin school. Hey Baby, bring the pups back in!" Humphrey yelled as Kate walked in with all six pups.

"Good morning Lilly, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, now these guys have to explain what they did to me"

"Okay, well we couldn't wake you. In the med part of my training, they taught us that trick. It's the same with males. Trust me, I know how it feels. I got what you got what you did before; I know it hurts like hell. I'm sorry" Humphrey explained.

"Well now that I understand, I forgive you"


	18. Chapter 18

"You cant eat or drink anything for about 3 hours, for the herb to take full affects, I know your gums burn, but if you do, there is a possibility of you dieing" Humphrey explained.

"Okay, I agree. I don't want to take that risk" Lilly replied. Eveyone noticed the pups and Garth were asleep. Lilly grew a evil smile.

"Are you thiking what I think your gonna do?"

"Mh hmh" Lilly replied as she walked over to Garth and did the same thing Garth did to her.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLYYYY SHIT! Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Payback's a bitch, aint it? You need to stay awake anyway" Lilly said uncontrollably laughing.

"Now I know how you felt. This was Humphrey's idea, wasn't it?"

"Nope, all mine" Lilly said still laughing. Lilly stopped laughing and walked over to the pups.

"Hey pups, your aunt is back" Lilly said giggling. They all ran up to her and tackled her.

"Be gentle with aunt Lilly, she is sick" Humphrey said. All the pups jumped of of her and sat beside her, nuzzling her.

"Thank you, you made me feel a little beter. Don't forget about about Uncle Garth, he's also sick". All the pups canterd over to their uncle, and began nuzzling him also.

"Thank you" Garth said to the pups.

"Your welcome" Hope and Humphrate said. This shocked Kate, as she had her jaw open.

"Yes, IT WORKS!" Humphrey yelled.

"What works?" Kate asked.

"I made a mixture of hurbs to you that goes to your milk and boast their intelligence" Humphrey explained. Kate, Lilly and Garth all had their mouths wide open from the disturbing yet rewarding thing that Humphrey did.

"That would explain why they could talk" Garth said sarcastically.

"We can all talk" Katie said.

"Thanks to your great amazing dad" Kate replied.

"Do you want to visit your parents? I bet they want to see their grandpups" Humphrey explained.

"Let's all go" Kate said leading everyone to her parent's den. When they got there, they say their parents talking.

"Good morning grandma and papa" Katie greeted her grandparents.

"Did… she… just…?"

"Yes, and all of them do thanks to Humphrey" Kate said.

"I made a herb, and I treated Lilly and Garth of a gum infection"

"You amazed me again" Eve replied.


	19. Chapter 19

"Why do I seem to amaze everyone?" Humphrey asked.

"Well you just do" Kate replied a little seductively. Humphrey's facial expression went almost horrified when he saw another southern wolf.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Winston asked in a bold voice.

"I'm Mariah, the pack leader. I came to kill Humphrey" Mariah replied.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Humphrey asked a little worried.

"We southern wolves find you as a threat"

"I don't find myself a threat, and every wolf that knows I'm a very nice wolf"

"Yes, and he normally only fights only to protect us" Kate said backing him up. Mariah had a very confused but relived expression on his face.

"You mean… your not a crazy… killer?" Mariah asked.

"If I was, all of us would be dead. I'm only a Omega that can hunt and protect" Humphrey replied.

"I don't know what that northern wolf was talking about but there was a report about 2 of our Alphas dead looking for you"

"Yeah… about that… they threatened to kill her so I protected her" Humphrey said nervously.

"I understand, just protecting your… mate? Am I right?" she asked.

"Yes" Humphrey replied nuzzling Kate.

"Well, now that we got that strait, would you like to eat a freshly killed caribou from Humphrey? It's plenty big enough for all of us" Kate asked.

"I wouldn't mind" Mariah replied. Humphrey led them all to his and Kate's den. When they arrived, Mariah stopped dead in her tracks.

"This is just plain… beautiful"

"We get that a lot. I made it when I was a pup and finished it up a month ago, I built it all for her" Humphrey said looking at Kate.

"Wow, you must really love her, is she a Alpha? She looks like it"

"Yes she is, my beautiful Alpha" Humphrey said as he kissed Kate.

"So your lying" Mariah said a little angry.

"No, I'm a Omega and she's a Alpha. Our love broke and distinguished the law" Humphrey replied.

"Who are these cute ones?" Mariah said looking at their pups.

"They are our pups. Humphrate, Hope, Enson, Lila, Katie, and Polar" Kate said looking at Mariah.

"I'm hungry" Katie complained.

"Okay, we'll be there in just a second" Humphrey said walking towards their den. They walked into the den and began eating.


	20. Chapter 20

"So… what is it like in the southern back?" Kate asked before taking a mouthful.

"Well, it's pretty warm, we have plenty of food. But it always fells like something bad is gonna happen" Mariah replied. Humphrey had a confused look on his face while Mariah said 'something bad is gonna happen'.

"I always feel like that to, honest" Humphrey said.

"But you're always worrying for me and the pups, right?" Kate asked.

"You and the pups are the most I worry about, but when I think I'm crazy for thinking that, something bad happens" Humphrey said with a serious face.

"You know what, that's exactly what happens to me" Mariah said depressed.

"I know what your thinking about, the same thing happened to me"

"You mean… you lost your parents when…"

"I was a pup" Humphrey finished. They both knew they meet someone that understands what they have gone through. Kate growled a warning growl at Mariah seeing she was staring at his 'wolf'.

"Don't even think about it" Kate barked at Mariah.

"What... Oh, sorry"

"Let's finish eating" Humphrey said as he continued eating. Kate had a 'don't even think about it' look and Mariah looked very sorry. When they finished eating, Kate called Mariah outside.

"Do you realize he is my mate?" Kate asked clearly angry.

"Sorry, I was just lost in a daydream; he understands what I have gone through. I would never even think about doing anything to him, I'm way too old" Mariah replied very clearly sorry.

"Okay, now I understand" Kate replied now a little relived. They walked back into the den, and Humphrey immediately nuzzled Kate.

"Okay, I think I should leave. Thank you for everything; hope to see you eight soon!" Mariah said as she went back to the southern territory. All the pups were in a deep sleep, and Kate happened to walk by Humphrey's muzzle. Out of nowhere, Humphrey licked Kate's slit as she gasped from the sudden touch. Kate smiled evilly as she walked out of the den, with Humphrey following.

"It's time for you to get some pleasure" Kate said seductively as she tackled Humphrey on his back. Kate started gently licking his balls as he let out a very low moan. She started sucking them while his 'wolf' was beginning to slide out. She finally noticed this and started to suck it as it grew in her mouth. Humphrey was moaning louder as he felt 'it'' coming. He bucked into her mouth as his 'fluids' were sucked dry from Kate.

"You… didn't… have… to…"

"You shouldn't of licked my pussy then" Kate replied seductively.

"Lets go to sleep, I'm very tiered now" Humphrey said walking into the den. He layed down as Kate did and scoted as close as his body would let him.

"I love you"

"I love you, too Humphrey"


	21. Chapter 21

It was daytime, but a certain family in a certain den were still asleep. Humphrey was woken by footsteps; luckily, these ones didn't want to kill any of them. Eve poked her head and saw Humphrey slowly move his head towards her and put his paw over his mouth to tell her "Quiet". She nodded and tip-pawed over to him.

"Humphrey, I need to talk to you about something" Eve whispered.

"Just a sec" Humphrey replied slowly peeling himself off of Kate. Once that was successful, he walked outside the den and sat next to Eve.

"Humphrey, me and Winston are thinking about retiring next month, we know Kate would love to be the next pack leader, but how would you like to be the first Omega to lead a pack?" Eve asked.

"Yes, Thank you, you don't know how honored I feel right now. Thank you" Humphrey replied extremely happy. Eve chuckled at his sudden change in mood.

"I should thank you because I get to retire. Please promise me you won't go crazy and become a workaholic"

"I'll try my best" Humphrey replied in a serious tone.

"Why were you still all sleeping anyway?"

"To be honest, I have no idea" Humphrey replied with a chuckle.

"Well, can I sleep in you den while I wait for the pups to wake up to surprise them?"

"Sure" Humphrey replied while walking into the den with Eve following. Humphrey curled around Kate and Eve laid next to the pups. Kate began stirring so Humphrey nibbled on her ear gently waking her.

"Good morning, I have good news" Humphrey said.

"Good morning and what would that be?"

"Were pack leaders next month"

"How did you figure that… that would explain why she is here"

"Partially, she came to surprise the pups, too" Humphrey replied.

"Hey, mom. Can you watch the pups for a hour, we are gonna go log sledding"

"Yes, I'll watch them as you mate" Eve replied with a evil smile.

"Thank yo… hey, how did you know?" Kate asked.

"No one does anything for a hour but that, go have some fun" Eve said. A hour later, Kate and Humphrey came back exhausted.

"Looks like the future pack leaders got themselves tiered" Eve said sarcassticly.

"Wow, the pups aren't up yet, let me check them" Humphrey said walking towards the pups.

"I think they have a cold, it isn't a gum infection" Humphrey said a little worried. "Kate, right by the waterfall, go get me some blue leaves of that tree". Kate nodded and grabbed the leaves. Kate came back with the leaves and Humphrey placed them around the pups so they can get the vapors.


	22. Chapter 22

**I was riding my bicycle on a trail and came up with this idea, so see how i think while riding 2 wheeled pedal powered things on unpaved roads, ENJOY! OR ELSE**

_**To Eve and Winston's den…**_

"Hi, I'm Katie. I'm looking for Humphrey. I'm a giant present for him" Katie said.

"And may I ask you why you want him?" Winston asked.

"I'm his sister he thought was dead"

"Oh, this would be perfect. Follow me" Eve replied sprinting out of her den wit Katie following.

_**Kate and Humphrey's den…**_

"The pups are all fine, they just woke up" Humphrey said relived.

"I hear panting… there's Eve and another wolf coming towards us" Kate said as Eve and Katie ran into their den.

"Katie…. Is that… you?" Humphrey asked very curious.

"Yes, it's me Humphrey" Katie said pulling Humphrey into a hug

"I thought you were dead" Humphrey said crying tears of joy.

"Katie, how do you know Humphrey?" Kate asked getting angry from another female hugging Humphrey.

"He's my brother… we got separated when we were sick" Katie said releasing Humphrey. Kate instantly got hugged by Katie.

"Katie, this is my mate, Kate. Kate, my sister, Katie" Humphrey said introducing them.

"I have a sister now" Katie said hugging Kate tighter.

"I have another sister now, what could make me happier?" Kate asked. Katie released Kate and looked at the six, cured pups.

"I see you gave me nieces and nephews" Katie said.

"Yes we did. Humphrate, Katie, Hope, Enson, Lila, and Polar" Humphrey said introducing her to their pups.

"Pups, this is Aunt Katie" Kate said.

"We have two aunts?" Hope asked.

"Yes" Humphrey replied as the pups tackled Katie.

"Sis, how did you know where to find me?" Humphrey asked.

"Many failed attempts, and a couple attacks. But I got you now and I'm not leaving" Katie replied as the pups nibbled on her ears and paws.

"I got another daughter, and everyone is happy" Eve said.

"I got good news, YOU also have another sister, she's in the southern pack right know"

"You mean, mom's still alive?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes, but dad got too ill and died" Katie replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? LETS GO GET HER!" Humphrey said extremely happy.

"Would you mind watching their pups,… mom?" Katie asked.

"Sure, go get your long lost mom, Humphrey" Eve replied.

"Gladly" Humphrey replied sprinting out of the den with Kate, and Katie running behind him. They were at the southern pack in less then 5 minutes. They arrived at Willy and Mariah's den, panting

"Can I help you?" Willy asked.

"Do you know where Jenny is?" Katie asked.

"Next den" Mariah answered.

"Thank you" Humphrey replied running to the next den. When he got their, he immediately hugged the female wolf there.

"I missed you so much, mom" Humphrey said hugging Jenny as tight as he could.

"I missed you so much, Humphrey" she said hugging him. "Can I move in with you, I don't want to lose you again"

"Anything for my mom, so follow me". I have people for you to meet" Humphrey said as he released her and walked to the mouth of the den with her following. "This is my mate, Kate. Kate, this is my mom, Jenny" Humphrey introduced them as Jenny hugged Kate.

"I have another daughter, I love you Humphrey" Jenny said.

"I love you too, mom. Now let's meet everyone" Humphrey said walking east with everyone following.

"Humphrey, are you still a… you know" Jenny asked.

"No, I'm the Omega leader married to my beautiful Alpha Kate. We made the law go bye-bye" Humphrey said as Jenny chuckled.

"Aint you lucky, married to the most beautiful wolf I ever meet"

"I didn't marry her because of her looks, I married her because she is very nice and has a great personality" Humphrey said kissing Kate.

_**15 min later…**_

"Mom?" Katie asked.

"Yes"

"Look at their den, Humphrey made it. That was where he was everyday" Katie said.

"And he made it to impress me, and he did more than that. Look" Kate said looking at the den.

"Oh… My… That is… amazing"

"Thank you" Humphrey replied. "Go inside" Humphrey said. Jenny walked in and saw 7 wolves.

"I'm Jenny, Humphrey's mom"

"I'm Eve, Kate's mother. Nice to see a family put back together" Eve replied.

"Humphrey, who are theses cute ones?"

"They are Humphrate, Hope, Katie, Enson, Lila, And Polar" Humphrey said pointing at each pup. "Pups, This is your other Grandma, Grandma Jenny". All of the pups walked over and nuzzled her.

"Awwww, aren't they all cute?" Jenny asked Katie.

"Hey, they tackled me" Katie said making a joke.

"Katie?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you still a Assassin?"

"Yes, Can I change to a Omega here?"

"I don't mind it" Eve replied. "I'm Going to grab you 'dad'. I'll be back. 5 minutes later Eve returned with Winston.

"Know I see why you wanted me to come" Winston said.

"That's Katie, Humphrey's sister and your new daughter" Eve said.

"They look a lot alike" Winston commented.

"This is Jenny, Humphrey's mom and your sister"

"Now I see where Humphrate gets his colors" Winston said looking at her gray and tan fur.

"Thank you" Jenny replied.

"I'm Winston" Humphrey, Jenny, Katie, and Kate all yawned at once.

"Well, looks like your all tiered. We'll take the pups and leave you in piece. Nice to meet you all. Kate and Humphrey, we decided to retire early so you're the new leaders" Eve said.

"Thank… you" Humphrey said before falling asleep with everyone.

"It's so nice to see a family reunited and happy" Eve whispered looking at them before she left with the pups.


	23. Chapter 23

Humphrey woke up sweating. He soon found out he was surrounded by Kate, his mom, and Katie. "It's so nice to see my family together again" Humphrey thought as he looked at his reunited family."Awwww, Kate still looks so cute when she sleeps" he whispered looking at Kate. He didn't know Kate was awake until she said

"I'll stay like this if you would like" Kate said grinning evilly.

"I would like you to but I'm just so warm" he said beginning to pant. Kate scooted a little further so he could escape from the 'hell-like' heat. "Hey, I'm gonna get a drink. Can you wake up my sister and mom?" Humphrey asked still panting.

"Sure" Kate said with a warm smile. When he came back, he saw Kate talking to his sister.

"Hey, want to go meet your other sister?" Humphrey asked Katie.

"Yes I would love to" Katie said excited.

"I'll see my new daughter" Jenny said walking towards Humphrey.

"Kate, can you lead the way?" Humphrey asked.

"Sure, you can talk to your parents" Kate said beginning to walk with them following.

"How'd you sleep?" Jenny asked.

"Great, it's when you sleep in between 3 full grown wolves, you get pretty warm" Humphrey said as everyone giggled.

_**5 minutes later**_

They were approaching Lilly and Garth's den when they smelled something funny.

"Let me make sure this is a good time" Kate said poking her head in the den just to see them get untied. "Is this a good time?" Kate asked. They instantly looked at Kate and was relieved it wasn't anyone else.

"Go meet us at the pond" They both said before trotting of to the pond.

"It looks like they were busy" Jenny said sarcastically. They also trotted off to the pond and meet them there.

"Hey, Lilly! I got a present for you" Humphrey said as Lilly exited the pond.

"What is it?" She asked getting excited.

"This" He said as Katie came next to Humphrey.

"I'm your new sister" Katie said walking up to Lilly and hugged her.

"I'm Lilly"

"I'm Katie"

"I'm Humphrey's mom, Jenny"

"I'm happy that Humphrey got some of his family back. Every night before he would cry himself to sleep saying he missed you all" Lilly said as Katie released her.

"He didn't cry a couple hours ago when we all crashed" Katie said.

"That is good to know" Lilly said. Humphrey remembered what Eve said before he went to sleep.

"Hey everyone. Guess what?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah?" they all said.

"Your looking at the brand new back leaders right now" He said putting his leg around Kate and kissed her.

"I thought we were next month" Kate said confused.

"Eve told me that they retired early and that we are right after you all feel asleep" Humphrey replied.

"Wait! You're a Omega!" Garth shouted furiously.

"Eve told me that she would love me to lead the pack, and don't piss me off. We still haven't determined everyone's new position so I can make you a Omega"

"Okay, I'm sorry" Garth said almost begging him to forgive him.

"You know, I was joking. You're the head alpha"

"Your mean and evil!" Garth said getting angry again.

"Don't make that joke come true, and I'm not" Humphrey said chuckling at Garth's mood swings.

"You need to learn how to control yourself around the 2 most powerful wolves in the pack" Lilly said before everyone fell laughing.


	24. Chapter 24

After everyone but Garth stopped laughing, they went to Eve and Winston's den to organize a meeting.

"Hi, Humphrey. I see you're pretty happy today" Eve complemented.

"I sure am, can we have a meeting saying that I and Kate are the new pack leaders in like, a little?" Humphrey said.

"Sure, why don't we have it now (whisper) I see Garth is jealous and scared of you now" Eve said with a giggle.

"Only because he said I was worthless, and I threatened to make him a Omega" Humphrey whispered back while he began to walk to the feeding grounds with Kate, and his family and pups following him. He caught Kate staring at his 'wolf' and balls, so he brushed his tail under her chin. They both smiled evilly at each other before Eve cleared her thought. About 3 minutes later they arrived at the Feeding Grounds and howled to gather everyone. Once everyone was there, Eve howled silencing everyone.

"We have a very important announcement today" Winston said strongly.

"Humphrey and Kate are your new pack leaders" Eve said crying tears of joy.

"Is this a joke? Omegas can't lead packs" Candu asked.

"No it is not, and me and Kate could run a pack very well" Humphrey said slightly angered.

"It's a joke" Candu said again.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! I'M NOT A OMEGA! YOU HAVENT HEARD OF MY KIND!" Humphrey yelled clearly angry and truthfully.

"What are you then?" Hutch asked. Humphrey sighed before speaking.

"You can't tell anyone, I'm technically a Omega but was trained a Assassin" Humphrey replied somewhat calmly. Almost every wolf's jaw dropped, with the exception of Garth.

"I can take you any day" Garth said.

"Please don't taunt him, he will kill" Jenny said.

"How do you know?" Garth said half-believing.

"I trained him, I'm his mother" Jenny said as everyone gasped, with the exception of Garth.

"If you don't believe me Garth, I will be happy to prove it"

"Show me what you got" Garth said taking offensive stance, but cowered down when Humphrey did, seeing all of his hidden muscles.

"You sure?" He asked. He only nodded Humphrey ran past Garth, and when Garth was confused, he did a triple backflip with so much power, he instantly rolled Garth and pinned him. "Now do you believe me?" he asked getting off Garth as Garth only nodded and cowered in fear.

"Now that was quick, but who wants to celebrate?" Kate asked as everyone howled agreeing to them, now respecting Humphrey and Kate.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you, but will you forgive me?" Garth asked.

"I knew you would do that, the always over confident Garth, yes. You through some respect in the others heads" Humphrey said smiling. "Oh, yeah. Talk shit the about the Omegas, I will get Eve and me and her will kick your ass, _again"_ Humphrey said seriously.

"I won't, I promise. I learned the hard way" Garth said cowering down again.

"Stop doing that, it makes me feel too powerful"

"Honestly, you are" Garth replied getting back up.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry this so short, but my computer is dying...**

Once Humphrey caught up with Kate, he gave her a long kiss.

"What could make my life any better?" Humphrey asked happily. Kate giggled and grabbed his paws, so he fell down as Kate stood on top of him, giving him a extremely passionate kiss. "Correction; now what can make my life any better" Humphrey said staring into her beautiful amber eyes. About a minute later, they forgot that the whole pack was watching until Candu cleared his throught, snapping them back to reality.

"Sorry about that, I will go get a great caribou with the best self thought hunter in this world" Kate said as she began walking to the feeding grounds with Humphrey beside her. They heard some wolves whispering things to each other and sighed. Humphrey saw a caribou out of the corner of his eye and killed it in eight seconds as the wolves following them were shocked to see a 'Omega' do that, and even a wolf doing that. Humphrey dragged back the caribou, but before he did that, he heard another and killed it in eight seconds, also.

"Close your mouths, it wasn't that impressive" Humphrey said in a somewhat demanding voice. The wolves obeyed their leader and help drag back the caribou as Kate killed one. Two more alphas dragged that one back.

"That was impressive, babe" Kate said seductively.

"Not now, the pups are right there" Humphrey said in a sad tone.

"Okay. Pups, come here! Daddy and mommy want to play with you" Kate said smiling evilly. The pups came up and tackled them to the ground. After about ten minutes of playing, they were hungry, and went back to the party and ate. Garth and Lilly came into the den where they were eating, and brought Humphrey's mom and sister.

"So, I heard you did it in front of your pups" Katie teased giggling.

"NO! we would never!" Humphrey said.

"Actually, I have to thank Candu because if he didn't interrupt me, I would" Kate said with a guilty smile. They all laughed and finished eating.

"Kate, we haven't howled in a while, so would you like to?" Humphrey almost begged.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kate asked.

"Let's just howl, I don't want to sing right now" Humphrey said walking to the mouth of the den and saw the almost-as-beautiful-as-Kate moon. Kate sat right next to Humphrey as he began to howl his beautiful howl. Katie and his mother's jaws hit the floor and their eyes were a waterfall tears hearing his howl. Then Kate joined in, making the sound even more beautiful. Everyone in the packs eyes welled up with tears as they howled. When they got tired of howling for 30 minutes strait, they stopped and looked in the back of the den they were at, and saw everyone, even the pup's eyes in tears.

"That was amazing" Katie said wiping her tears.

"You don't know how many wolves said that to us" Kate said chuckling.


	26. Chapter 26

"Now I know why they let you break the law" Jenny said wiping her tears.

"Everyone return to your dens, thank you for coming" Humphrey said in a strong voice. "Well, lets go to our den. It's been a very, VERY long day" he said yawning.

"Yeah, the pups are worn out at least" Kate said picking up Katie and Enson.

"Mom, sis, you want to help?"

"It would be a honor" Katie replied picking up Polar, as his mom picked up Humphrate who almost blended in with her fur. Humphrey picked up Hope and Lila. He noticed his mother almost crying, but of memories.

"I remember when you two were pups and I was picking up my two beautiful pups. How did you have so many pups in one litter?" Jenny asked.

Well… uhhh… we did 'it' a lot" Kate replied with a guilty smile. Katie and Jenny almost busted into laughter but they remembered that they had sleeping pups on their backs. Once they reached the den, they put the pups in the back corner while Kate and Humphrey walked in the middle of the den as Humphrey curled his body around her, keeping her warm. Kate almost instantly feel asleep in her mate's grip, but remembered something.

"I love you, Goodnight babe" Kate said giving Humphrey a kiss on the lips and fell asleep after wards.

"I love you too, Goodnight hotty" Humphrey said before placing his head down but noticed Kate smile evilly in her sleep. He felt a body press against his back, so he looked back and saw his mom doing that with the help of his sister. He smiled before putting his head down and falling asleep.

_**The next morning…**_

Humphrey half woke up to his sister whispering "Humphrey" in his left ear. He opened his left eye and smiled.

"Yes?" Humphrey whispered.

"I was wondering, why you named that pup Katie, too?"

"Well, I named her after you and my wife, because she has both of your fur colors" Humphrey whispered back.

"What can I say… Thank you" Katie said giving Humphrey a small kiss on the neck. Humphrey smiled. "I'm gonna go take a bath, so see you soon" Katie whispered walking off towards the waterfall. Humphrey decided to wake up the pups, so he successfully and difficultly peeled himself off of the two wolves and quietly woke all six pups up.

"Shhh, mommy and grandma are still sleeping, we are going to take a 'swim'" Humphrey whipered as the pups nodded, tip-pawing out of the den. After they were out of the den, Humphrey said "Aunt Katie is taking a bath, go surprise her" with a grin. They pups obeyed and tackled their aunt while they all laughed. After Katie saw Humphrey on the shoreline laughing, she realized it was the pups and swam to the shoreline as Humphrey helped her up.

"That was so funny" Katie said bursting into laughter falling with all six pups on top of her.

"Will you watch the pups for like a minute, I got to bathe" Humphrey asked.

"Sure, they're having lots of fun" Katie said having lots of fun.

"I think you are having more fun then them" Humphrey said walking into the pond and batheing and got surprised when Kate joined him. "Good morning" Humphrey said nuzzling Kate.

"I see you had lots of fun pranking your sister" Kate chuckled.

"No, the pups did" Humphrey said helping Kate out of the pond. "I see your still having the fun with our pups" Humphrey said as Hope and Humphrate tackled Kate and Humphrey.

"I see you joined the fun" Katie said teasing her older brother.

"I guess I did" he said as Hope nibbled on his ear.


	27. Chapter 27

"Awwww, Humphrate got me!" Kate said as she pretended to faint. The pups immediately stopped and ran up to Kate and nuzzled her. Out of nowhere Kate yelled "Boo!" and the pups bursted into laughter as they pounced on her.

"Hey, be careful with your mommy, she's more fragile than me" Katie said as a couple pups turned around and pounced on her and Humphrey. Humphrey heard someone clear their throught and gently pushed Katie off of him. When he stood up, he saw Garth, Hutch, and Candu.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt you from your pups, but we have rumors around almost every pack that Maria, the southern pack leader, attempted to kill you but just left because you injured her" Hutch explained.

"And Willy, wants to personally kill you and take over our pack" Candu added.

"That is partially true, but I did not even lay a paw on that wolf, and I just saw Willy yesterday and he was perfectly fine" Humphrey explained. "No one ever mentioned a war, so you find out who did this and bring him or her to me" Humphrey said extremely serious, and saw Garth crouch down in fear. "I order you to stop doing that" Humphrey said still angry as Garth shot up.

"We'll find out who did this, and we won't let you down" Hutch said before leading the other 2 Alphas away. Hope, the pup who seemed to really care about her dad, sat next to him and nuzzled him, calming his anger down. "Thank you, Hope" Humphrey said before licking her beautiful white-gray cheek.

"You're welcome, dad" Hope replied giggling as Humphrey licked her cheek. Humphrey walked up to Kate and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I see someone else really likes and cares for you" Kate said looking at Hope who fell asleep along with the others because of the playing.

"Hey, sis! Not you too" Humphrey said seeing his sister cuddle up next to the pups and close her eyes.

"I'm worn out, too. I don't know how you can handle all of them" Katie said before she fell asleep.

"Hey, Humphrey, you worn out your sister, your pups, and I see your mate is getting worn out, too" Jenny said walking up to her son.

"Well, we did play for at least an hour and a half…" Humphrey said smiling at his mate sound asleep on his shoulder.

"Wow, I could barely handle you two for a hour, six pups for an hour in a half is like a dream to me"

"Well (yawn) can you make sure that if the Alphas need me, I'll probably be here" Humphrey said gently placing Kate next to her pups while he cuddled up around her.

"Wow, that's one happy family" Eve said walking up to Jenny. "How did they all crash?"

"Playing with the pups for almost 2 hours" Jenny replied.

"One and a half" Humphrey corrected her.

"Shouldn't you be in your den?" Eve asked.

"It's right over there" Humphrey moaned, sounding really tiered.

"I see your tired, so go to sleep. You'll need it" Eve said as Humphrey was already asleep.

"I love watching Katie with the pups, I know she will be a great mother, if she wants to" Jenny said. "I don't really think she will ever leave Humphrey and my side, but it could happen"

"I cant agree or disagree with her being a mother, but I know she will not leave her brother's side. Normally brothers and sisters would always fight, but I know he will never get into a fight. He has never in his life gotten into a fight all that I known him" Eve replied know that they were all in good paws, with Humphrey in charge, with Kate by his side.


	28. Chapter 28

**So how is my story going? Do you like the lenth of the chaps.**

Humphrey was taking his nap with his family, until he felt the most annoying thing- he was being poked on his neck.

"I'm busy" Humphrey moaned sounding very tiered.

"Sir, we got the wolf who started this" Hutch explained quietly.

"Just give me a couple minutes, I really exhausted myself a little while ago" Humphrey explained with a following yawn.

"Humphrey, she's watching you right now, and you don't look like a pack leader" Garth commented. Humphrey opened his eyes and put his head up with his very powerful expression that made everyone but Garth cower down, because he remembered he was ordered to. Humphrey observed the wolf, a deep brown with tan accents and green eyes.

"I see you started a rumor that could have gotten everyone killed, I am very disappointed at you, Velix" Humphrey said angered, but somehow Hope managed to lay right next to him, her soft fur and steady heartbeat calming him, just like Kate's did.

"I am very sorry, sir" Velix replied. "Your pups are beautiful" She commented looking at his pups.

"Thank you, but that does not stop your punishment, it kills me to do this, but your sentenced a day in the den of shame" Humphrey said really having to hold back his big hearted side.

"Okay sir" She replied walking towards the den of shame with the 3 Alphas watching her.

"Now, hopefully a hour of sleep" Humphrey mumbled laying his head on the back of Kate's.

"I hate to say this, but I just woke up" Kate said slightly disappointed.

"Well, I'm too tiered to leave your warmth, so go back to sleep. I love you" Humphrey said closing his ice blue eyes.

"Anything for my love, I love you too, Humphrey" Kate replied also closing her eyes. She noticed the pups were beginning to stir in their sleep, along with Katie. Hope was already awake cuddled up to her dad watching her aunt wake up. "Hope, when everyone wakes up, tell them to go back to sleep or quietly play with aunt Katie, your dad needs some sleep. He doesn't like sleeping without me, so I will be with him" Kate whispered explaining the plans to Hope, which nodded snuggling up closer to her dad, who smiled in his sleep. "You really care for your dad, you're a very caring pup" Kate commented to Hope.

"Thank you" Hope whispered to her mom. Hope noticed Humphrate getting up and getting ready to pounce on his dad. "No, Quiet. He's very tiered. Mom said to go to sleep or play quietly with aunt Katie when she wakes up" Hope said stopping her brother.

"Oh, okay" Humphrate said reassuringly. "Looks like someone has a crush on her dad" Humphrate quietly teased.

"I do love my dad, and he loves me and all of us" Hope said purely honest.

"I know he does, and I like my dad, too"

"I didn't say like" Hope said grinning evilly.

"Fine, I love my dad" Humphrate said blushing. Hope gave him a look of approval.

"That's more like it" "Katie said quietly.


	29. Chapter 29

"Hi, Aunt Katie. Do you want to play?" Humphrate asked.

"Why aren't your parents awake yet?" Katie asked.

"Daddy barley got any sleep and mommy said he doesn't like sleeping without her. Mommy said to play quietly with you or go back to sleep" Hope explained.

"Well, how about you all take a bath?" Katie asked.

"Sure we need one" Humphrate replied walking towards the pond with Katie and Hope following. After they took a bath, they came back to the sleeping wolves.

"I'm gonna sleep" Hope said walking to her dad and cuddled up behind him, her chest touching his back. "I love you, daddy" Hope said before falling back to sleep.

"Looks like Hope is Daddy's little wolf" Katie said.

"She's always with daddy, and she really cares for him" Humphrate.

"I know you are mommy's little wolf" Katie said honestly still keeping a quiet voice. Humphrate blushed. "It's not a shame to do that, I love my brother and my mom, and I'm a full grown wolf. Ask your mom or dad, they love their mom and brother and sisters" Katie said with confidence, a little too loud, and woke up Kate.

"Please be quiet, he is very tiered" Kate said attempting to glace on the back of her head, but was unsuccessful. "Be good, where is Hope?" Kate asked.

"Cuddled up to Humphrey on his back" Katie replied.

"She is a true daddy's girl" Kate said before going back to sleep. Enson and Polar woke up with a yawn.

"Shhh, your parents are still asleep" Katie whispered to the waking pups. Polar and Enson nodded before going back to sleep.

_**30 minutes later**_

Kate woke up with a sleeping, smiling Humphrey on the back of her head. She wished they could stay like this forever, pups either playing with Katie or sleeping, but knew it had to end, because they have a pack to lead. She gently moved Humphrey's head off of hers, and nibbled on his ear, gently awaking him. When he opened his eyes, seeing his beautiful wife stop nibbling his ear and looked at him with a smile, made him feel extremely loved. He felt something on his back, and looked to see a beautiful white-gray pup named Hope, awake and smiling at him, which made him melt.

"I love you all" He said still laying down. Kate put her muzzle in his ear and whispered this in his ear:

"Hope's your little daddy's wolf". This made Humphrey smile.

"Lets go check on our pack" Humphrey said slowly getting on all fours.

"You must have been real tiered" Katie said waking up the rest of the pups.

"I was, and I got to sleep in peace, not worrying about anything" Humphrey replied with a smile. Jenny walked up to find all of them awake.

"Your finally awake, now go run your pack" Jenny said.

"Hey, we were playing pretty hard, I was letting my Omega side take over" Humphrey said making a joke.

"You are 99% Omega, doesn't that happen everyday?" Kate asked.

"Not always, and let's get going" Humphrey said leading everyone to the feeding grounds. When they arrived, Eve and Winston came up to them.

"Well, where were you?" Eve asked not sure of the reply.

"Playing with our pups and sleeping" Kate said.

"Nothing else, right?" Winston asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Not everything or everyday consist of us doing 'that'" Humphrey replied slightly angered.

"We should stop doing that, we will get attacked if we keep doing that" Eve said.

"So, how do you feel today?" Eve asked turning around to Lilly.

"Better" she replied.

"Thank you Humphrey, for saving my daughter" Eve said with her ears down.

"It's only my job to make sure my family stays safe, and the whole pack" Humphrey replied.

"To be honest, Humphrey, you are the nicest and most caring wolf I have ever know" Eve replied with her ears still down.

"I think Hope might take my pawprints, she is very nice and she really cares for everyone"

"I love my daddy the most" Hope said confidently.

"Yes you do, your daddy's little wolf" Kate said.

"Well, who wants to see Aunt Lilly?" Eve asked.

"ME" all the pups shouted.

"Be careful with her, she is still getting better" Eve said before releasing the happy pups.


	30. Chapter 30

"Aunt Lilly! Your okay" The pups said excitedly.

"Yes, I'm feeling better my pups" Lilly said giving each a hug. All the pups calmed down and were sitting, waiting for their parents who snuck off to get them something to eat, because they were old enough. Once they returned, the pups ate the squirrels that were given to them.

"Wow, you sure are hungry!" Lilly said watching them as Humphrey drug in a caribou for all the full grown wolves. After everyone ate, the pups played with each other nicely.

"How does it feel to be parents?" Eve asked curiously.

"It feels great! You get to play and watch your pups grow. It is a dream come true to me, just like me getting my beautiful Kate" Humphrey explained. Kate didn't reply but give Humphrey a kiss with a whisper.

"Hey, did anyone know it is Humphrey's birthday tomorrow?" Jenny asked covering Humphrey's ears.

"I do" Katie and Kate said in unison.

"I know what I'm giving him" Kate said smiling evilly.

"I'll watch the pups" Lilly said knowing what she meant. Everyone but Humphrey and Katie shared a laugh, because Humphrey still had his ears covered.

"Am I not hooking on?" Katie asked. Kate whispered what she meant in her ear as she grew wide eyes. "Really?" She asked as Kate nodded. Jenny uncovered Humphrey's ears.

"Hey Kate, I have something for you" Humphrey said.

"What's that?"

"Some days I sit, starin' out the window  
>Watchin' this world pass me by<br>Sometimes I think theres nothin' to live for  
>I almost break down and cry<p>

Somtimes I think I'm crazy  
>I'm crazy, oh so crazy<br>Why am I here, am I just wasting my time?

But then I see my baby  
>Suddenly I'm not crazy<br>It all makes sense when I look into her eyes

Somtimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
>Everyone's leanin' on me<br>Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
>But then she comes back to me<p>

People make jokes, cuz they don't understand me  
>They just don't see my real side<p>

I act like shit don't phase me,  
>Inside it drives me crazy<br>My insecurities could eat me alive

But then I see my baby  
>Suddenly I'm not crazy<br>It all makes sense when I look into her eyes

Man, if I could sing, I'd keep singing this song to my wife  
>If I could hit the notes, I'd blow something as long as my father<br>To show her how I feel about her, how proud I am that I got her  
>God, I'm a daddy, I'm so glad that her mum didn't abort<br>Now you probly get this picture from my public persona  
>But I wanna just take this time out to be perfectly honest<br>Cuz there's a lot of shit I keep bottled that hurts deep inside o' my soul,  
>And just know that I grow colder the older I grow<br>This boulder on my shoulder gets heavy and harder to hold  
>And this load is like the weight of the world<br>And I think my neck is breaking should I just give up,  
>Or try to live up to these expectations?<br>Now look, I love my daughter more than life in itself,  
>But I handle it well, given the circumstances I'm dealt<br>So many chances, man, it's too bad, coulda had someone else  
>But the years that I've wasted are nothing to the tears that I've tasted<br>So here's what I'm facin':  
>Woulda ripped the pre-nup up if I'd seen what she was fuckin'<br>But fuck it, it's over, there's no more reason to cry no more  
>I got my baby, baby the only lady that I adore, Kate<br>So sayonara, try tomorra, nice to know ya  
>My baby's travelled back to the arms of her rightful owner<br>And suddenly it seems that my shoulder blades have just shifted  
>It's like the greatest gift you can get<br>The weight has been lifted

Now it don't feel like the world's on my shoulders  
>Everyone's leanin' on me<br>Cuz my baby know's that her husband's a soldier  
>Nothin' can take her from me"<p>

"That was amazing Humphrey"

"Just like you"

**I do not take credit for any of the lyrics (Halies Song by Eminem), and why would i? well thank you for staying and reviewing with me**


	31. Chapter 31

**they went to their den, currled up next to each other Blah Blah and their asleep!**

Kate woke up before Humphrey because today is his birthday. She noticed Hope was half awake; watching her dad sleep through her right eye, therefor her left eye was closed. When she noticed her mom awake, she opened both eyes and smilied at her.

"Hope, i want you to see what i made your dad for his birthday"

"Okay"

"lift up that rock behind you" Kate said. Hope did so, and found a beautiful woden braclet with Kate and Humphrey's face, with all of the pups name on the back of it. Hope began to tear up at the sight of this beautiful piece wood.

"It's amazing mom, he will love it" Hope said wiping her tears and gently placing the hollow rock over it.

"He gave me a lot of presents last year-don't ask, and this is what i give him" Kate said as Hope went behind Humphrey and cuddled up on his back.

**About 11:00. **Humphrey was stiring in his sleep because of the heat around all seven wolves, Kate noticed this and whispered:

"On the count of three"

"1… 2... 3!"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Good Morning" Humphrey said.

"I got you a great present for now, and a better one later" she said walking to the rock. She grabbed it, told Humphrey to close his eyes and put up his paw, and slid it on his paw. After she striatened the 'bracelet' out, she told him to open his eyes. He looked at his paw, pure amazement on his face, and gave her a long kiss.

"Thank you, it's just... beautiful" he said crying tears of joy.

"I'm glad you like it" Kate said, happy.

"I don't like it, i love it. Now everytime i have to go somewhere, i will always have my beautiful wolves with me" he said looking at the 'bracelet'.

"That is a beautiful 'bracelet', i never knew something that beautiful can be made by wolf" Jenny complimented. Humphrey just sat, looking at the beautiful carvings for a couple minutes.

"I love you, Kate. You didn't have to do this" Humphrey said looking at Kate.

"I love you too, Humphrey. Don't forget, I loved my presents you gave me" she said smiling evilly.

"I already had presents, before my birthday" he said.

"And what are they?" Kate asked curiously.

"You, all of the pups, my sister and my mother" he said with lots of emotion that made everyone in that den blush, with the exeption of Humphrey.

"That is so sweet, Humphrey" Katie said. Humphrey quickly thought of a plan, and smiled.

"I know what the pups got me" Humphrey said winking at the pups. They all tackled him, and played with him nicely. Eve and Winston walked in.

"Happy Birthday Humphrey" they both exclaimed in unison. Their eyes went down to his front right paw, and they saw the work of love.

"Wow" they both said in pure amazement.

"Kate made it for me, and i love it" Humphrey said as the pups ran up to Winston and tackled him to him to the ground. Eve walked over to Humphrey and Humphrey held up his paw, knowing she wanted to see it. Eve looked at the names in the beautiful writing, and when she turned it, to see the carving of Humphrey and Kate on their wedding day, rubbing noses, she almost fainted at the beauty of the carving.

"Wow, you really have talent Kate" she complimented.

"Thank you, I've been working on it since the day we got married" Kate replied. After Winston got out of the pups grip, he walked over to see what Kate made Humphrey, and fainted.

"Too much for him to handle?" Jenny asked.

"I guess" Kate said looking at her unconscious father. Humphrey was watching Hope cuddle around him, which he didn't mind. He actually liked it; her soft fur just as soft as her mother's, his politeness and caring, her gentle heartbeats, all of this southing him. When he looked up to see everyone, he got surprised with a kiss from Kate.

"Don't forget, you are still pack leaders; go check on the pack" Eve said trying to get him to go to his surprise party at the feeding grounds. Humphrey didn't fell like leaving, everyone he loved with him; his daddy's pup cuddled against him peacefully sleeping, but he knew the sooner he ended this moment go, the less it would affect him. He gently woke up Hope and left her with everyone as he and Kate walked to the feeding grounds while everyone snuck out to the surprise party. They arrived, and about a second later Kate said:

"Happy Birthday" and out of nowhere everyone popped out and said happy birthday.

"Why is my birthday like a national holiday?" Humphrey asked.

"You are the nicest wolf to everyone, the pack leader, and my mate" She answered nuzzling him.

"That would explain all of this" Humphrey said looking at flowers shaped in a heart with an 'H' in the middle of it. "Being yourself really pays off" Humphrey whispered in Kate's ear while she giggled.

"That's my love" she said giving me a lick on the cheek.


	32. Chapter 32

Humphrey, Kate, and pretty much everyone was having a great time, until Humphrey noticed Hope was gone from where she was, and a northern wolf's scent all over it.

"Shit! Kate watch the pups, I got to rescue Hope!" Humphrey said bolting towards the wolf with his pup.

"Hey, get your ass over here! I will fucking kill you for touching my little girl!" Humphrey yelled before the northern wolf sat Hope down.

"We will see who deserves her" He said laughing evilly.

"Ready when you are" He said revealing his extremely ripped hidden muscles. The wolf's jaw dropped and he began to back away. "I see you're scared of a Omega" Humphrey said before the wolf tripped.

"Please don't hurt me" He said in complete fear.

"I will make you a deal, I won't kill you, but I will injure you. Only if you tell your pack to back your fucking pussy-assed wolves out of my territory" Humphrey explained.

"Deal" he quickly answered.

"What should I hurt" Humphrey said laughing evilly.

"Just hurt my paw" He said pulling up his left front paw.

"If you wish" Humphrey replied while bending it backwards, fracturing it while the wolf screamed in pain. "I didn't break it because now you are going to get your happy little ass over back to your territory as quickly as possible" he said walking over to Hope. The wolf got back on his feet and sprinted north. "Did he hurt you?" Humphrey asked looking at Hope. She held up her paw with pain reveling a twisted front right paw. "I'm sorry. I'll get you back to the den and we will get you some pain killers" Humphrey said crying from his pup getting hurt, regret for not killing that wolf, and hate. He picked her up on his back and trotted to the feeding grounds to stop the party and collect his family. Once that was successful, he trotted to the den, and sat Hope down.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"A northern wolf broke her ankle, I'm gonna go grab some pain killers, can you go find a small hollow log and a bunch of tree sap?" Humphrey asked.

"Sure" Kate replied running out of the den as Humphrey went next to the tree and purple flowers outside of the den, and mixing the samples into a almost hard object, with a sweet scent. Humphrey walked into the den and sat next to Katie (His sister) and Hope.

"Is it broken?" Jenny asked.

"Sadly, yes" Humphrey replied in a voice of hatred. "Now swallow this, it will stop the pain" Humphrey said placing the mixture in her mouth, and she swallowed it. Kate walked in with the things he requested.

"What now?" Kate asked.

"We have to wait until she says the pain went down, so I can make her a cast without hurting her. Humphrey knew it would take about half a hour, so he snuggled around Hope, knowing she would like it. About half a hour of keeping Hope awake, she said the pain stopped. "You can go to sleep, now, my little angel" Humphrey said carefully cracking the log so he could place it over her paw, slid it on her ankle, and sap-glued the crack together. She fell asleep half-way through the sap process, with a weird looking facial expression.

"Ohhh, my grandpup got hurt" Eve said as she walked in looking at Hope.

"Yeah, a fucking northern wolf pup-napped her and broke her ankle, so I did the same, didn't kill him so he can tell his pussy of a pack to stay away" Humphrey said clearly angry.

"What you knock her out with?" Eve asked.

"Phloweronja" he replied.


	33. Chapter 33

"My little baby got hurt, and she's only like a week old" Kate almost cried out.

"I think it's time to call it a day" Humphrey announced.

"Well, the day may be over, but your present only comes on nights" Kate said seductively. "Mom, Dad? Can…" she was interrupted by Eve.

"Yeah, we know" Eve said with a chuckle.

"Hope your presents a good one" Winston said with a wink.

"I'm pretty sure it will be" Humphrey said following Kate out of the den. Once they were out of hearing range, Kate gently pushed Humphrey on his back. He looked at Kate and saw her facial expression he has only seen once; her pissed off look.

"You didn't kill the wolf that brought my daughter pain" Kate said angry.

"Kate, I didn't kill him, so now we are safe, he got scared when he looked at me, and me telling him I was the pack leader and a Omega really got him scared. He swore to his life he would and his pack would stay out of our territory, or he would die" Humphrey explained.

"That's great to know, but I'm still pissed off"

"Kate, please? You know I can never fight with you" he said truly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. My instincts were taking over, so let's get to your present" Kate said kissing down his body. Once she got between his legs, she licked his wolfhood and sucked his balls a little. Then she began nudging his wolfhood, causing it to grow. After he was fully erect, Kate laid on top of him, sliding his huge wolfhood in her small opening. He moaned feeling her tight walls squeeze him tight. She began thrusting at full speed, giving Humphrey loads of pleasure. Not long later, they climaxed from their tiring present. Kate rested on his soft, messy fur, feeling his ripped huge muscular form.

"I love the way the bracelet I gave you looks on your leg" Kate panted.

"Thank you, and I do too" Humphrey responded.

"I've been wondering, how do you hide your muscles from everyone, so no one sees them, ut can feel them?" Kate asked.

"You like how my fur feels and smells, right?"

"Yeah, I love it"

"It's my fur. I made a mixture that is called Polarung, it smells great, makes your fur soft, but messy. My messy fur hides it" He explained.

"How do you look without that?" "Kate asked.

"I don't know. I will either look hot (Kate giggles), or very scary" He replied in a wondering tone.

"I hope you will look hotter" Kate replied.

"Well, yeah. But then every fema\le in the park would fall head over paws for me, but I will try for you"

"Thank you"


	34. Chapter 34

Kate and Humphrey woke up at the same time not remembering going to their den, or going to sleep.

"This is strange" Humphrey said scratching his head.

"It's about time you woke up" Eve said.

"That explains it now" Kate said.

"I'll go wash up for you" Humphrey said grabbing a bottle of blue liquid.

"Whats that?" Kate asked.

"It's a human shampoo. It gets your fur clean" Humphrey explained as he walked out of the den with Kate behind him, staring at his balls. "I can see you."

"Whats your point? Were married"

"It is kind of rude, you don't see me staring at your a-" Humphrey said as he ran into a tree. "Ass" he finished as Kate giggled.

"you know you have my permission to" Kate said seductively. They arrived at the washing pond, as Humphrey washed up, Kate stared at him, watching his fur go striat. He told Kate to close her eyes and exited the pond.

"You can look." She looked and saw a whole new Humphrey, hotter than any wolf or thing she saw. His fur clinging to his extremely musscular, domant body. Garth was known to be 'the hottest male' wolf, but Humphrey made him look like a pile of caribou shit. She didn't notice she was drooling heavly. "So I take it, that you like?" Humphrey asked.

"You look like a fucking hot king" she panted.

"I like your discriptive words" Humphrey said sarcastically.

"You need to show Garth, he will look like caribou crap compaired to you"

"Uhh, we kinda have pups" Humphrey reminded.

"Well, lets go get the pups and go over to Lilly's and Garth's. They haven't played with them for a little while" Kate explained as Humphrey led her to their den.

"Boo!" They shouted as they lunged into the den. Katie, looked at Humphrey while panting.

"Humphrey, you look... well, were family, so, you look hot" Katie said slightly blushing.

"Thank Kate for this" Humphrey said.

"That leg-colar thing accents your musscles very well" Jenny said trying really hard to drool.

"Thank you" Humphrey thanked.

"Well, I'm gonna show off Humphrey, so come on pups" Kate explained as she saw Hope staring at Humphrey. "How does your daddy look, better or worse?"

"I don't care what he looks like, i just love him for being him" Hope replied trying to stand.

"No, baby. Don't do that, you'll hurt it worse" Humphrey said picking Hope up.

"Thank you, dad"

"You don't have to thank me, just love me" Humphrey said turning his head with his musscular neck.

"Can i get on your back?" Polar asked.

"Sorry, but only Hope can right now, she can't walk for a little while" Humphrey explained trying not to dissipoint his pups.

A short walk later

"Looks like were here, act normal" Kate whispered. The pups ran in and jumpped on Lilly and Garth as Humphrey, Kate, and Hope came in.

"Hey, new coyote" Humphrey said gently setting Hope down watching Lilly and Garth's expression.

"You look fucking amazing" Garth said shocked.

"You are at least 3 times bigger than Garth" Lilly said drooling as Humphrey watched Garth's jealous look.

"This is what you get for being trained for 6 months and work everyday of your life, show off" Humphrey said chuckling.


	35. Chapter 35

Everyone was having a good time, even Hope. Out of nowhere, Humphrey heard a emergency howl.

"I'll go see who that is" Humphrey said sprinting towards the howl. Humphrey arrived at a 20 foot cliff, seeing his sister back towards it with a mountain lion in front of her. Without even thinking and his instincts taking over, he tackled the lion, but the lion was a lot heavier than he thought. The lion and Humphrey flew off the edge, with Humphrey killing it in the process. Humphrey landed hard on his back, looked up at Katie and mouthed "Go to Lilly's den and get help." Katie ran faster than her legs can carry her, and arrived at the den in less than 30 seconds.

"Humphrey… hurt, need… help" Katie panted before running to where Humphrey was with Kate and Garth running right behind her. They arrived and looked over to see Humphrey sprawled out on the bottom of the 20 foot drop with a dead mountain lion beside him. They carefully but quickly got to the bottom.

"I think my back may be broken" Humphrey whispered to them. Kate found a old log-sledding log and gently slid it under Humphrey.

"I love you, Humphrey" Kate said licking his cheek.

"I love you, too. Go to the den and mix the purple flower pollen and tree sap together until its hard and give it to me" Humphrey whispered in Kate's ear, who sprinted off as soon as he said that.

"Garth, be very, very carefully and slowly drag Humphrey to Eve and Winston's den, they can help him" Katie explained. They moved about 20 feet when Kate shot through the forest to Humphrey. Kate placed the mixture into Humphrey's mouth and he swallowed it. Garth continued slowly dragging Humphrey towards Eve and Winston's den.

"Thank you Humphrey. How can I ever repay you?" Katie asked.

"By going back to my den and mix as much flower pollen and tree sap you could" Humphrey replied weakly. Katie nodded and sprinted to fulfill Humphrey's request.

"So, you killed a lion and got threw of the cliff just to protect your sister?" Kate asked.

"Yes" He replied weakly.

"When you said you would do anything to protect your family, you really meant it. I knew you had a loving heart" Kate said as they made it almost to Eve and Winston's den. Katie ran up with a mouthful of the 'pain killers'.

"Give me about half of that" Humphrey said. Katie did so, and Humphrey painfully swallowed them. "Just to let you know, If I fall asleep, it's more than likely the pain killers" Humphrey whispered to Kate as she nodded. They arrived at the den to see Lilly, Eve, Winston, and all the pups were there, and Jenny walking in.

"Humphrey is critically injured. Pups, that means don't touch him" Garth explained pulling Humphrey in.

"What happened?" Eve asked.

"He fell of the cliff protecting me, and he thinks he may have broken his back" Katie explained.

"We gave him a shit-load of pain killers" Kate added. Eve gently rolled over the whimpering Humphrey and examined him.

"He didn't break it, but he fractured one of the un-important disks, he will be fine in about a month-in-a-half" Eve explained.

"Dad, are you Okay?" Hope asked.

"Not quite, but I've been through worse" He replied.

"What can be worse than fracturing your back?" Winston asked confused.

"Breaking your neck" Humphrey replied plainly. Everyone had a shocked look on their face, all looking at Humphrey.

"No wolf has ever survived that, you are just so fucking amazing" Eve replied in pure shock.

"Can we go back to my den? I want to sleep" Humphrey yawned feeling the pain killers kick in.

"Anything for my brother" Katie replied walking to him. "I still owe you for saving me."

"I'll get Hope" Garth said picking her up. They all walked to the den… well, some rode and slid, but you get the point. Kate walked over to Humphrey and Lilly.

"You look like you're ready to be parents" Kate said to Lilly and Garth.

"We're all ready parents, we're taking your pups" Lilly joked. Kate made a really look.

"I am ready, how about you, Lilly"

"I love your pups, and because of that I believe I'm ready" Lilly responded. Kate looked down and saw Humphrey sleeping.

"Awww, hurry up! Humphrey needs me!" Kate half serious and half joked.

"Were here, calm down. Don't put any weight on the end of his back, Hope, that means sleep next to his neck" Eve explained as Garth sat her down behind Humphrey as Kate gently snuggled on his chest.

"Feel better, Baby" Kate said as she feel asleep.

**Poor amazing Humphrey!**


	36. Chapter 36

Eve and Winston slept with everyone else and were the first to wake up. They looked at Kate snuggled on Humphrey's chest with a smile. After they saw their happy daughter, they turned their attention to Humphrey, having his foreleg around Kate's neck, hugging her and protecting her from any wolf slicing her throught. Hope at his neck and higher back hugging him, and all of this causing a large smile on his face. They really liked Humphrey because he is and is always living up to his promise; protect his family and keep everyone happy and safe. He has already showed proof more than a dozen times, just that fracturing a couple disk to save his sister was pretty big.

"They all look real happy together" Eve whispered waking Humphrey on accident. "Oh, I'm sorry for waking you" Eve apologized.

"It's okay, can you please grab some of that mixture behind you, grab about half" Humphrey quietly asked. Eve did so and gave it to Humphrey in the paw he had around Kate. He slowly moved his paw and put them in his mouth, swallowing them.

"Are you feeling better?" Winston asked.

"A little, but in about five minutes, all the pain will go away and I might even be able to walk" He replied.

"You have done so much to protect us and keep us safe, how can we ever repay you? You did save my life" Eve said.

_Flashback_

_Eve was walking along a Cliffside, watching the sunset the day before she retired. She was a little clumsy and slipped on a lose rock. No one was around to notice the wolf hanging off of the cliff, screaming for help. Out of nowhere, Humphrey rocketed towards the sound to see two tan paws on the ledge. He immediately ran over to them and pulled the wolf back to land. Eve saw Humphrey as the wolf who saved her. She pulled him into a hug and Humphrey hugged her back._

"_Thank you so much Humphrey" She said looking him in the face._

"_It's only my promise to keep everyone safe" he replied with a big heart._

_End of flashback_

"Yeah I remember that" Humphrey replied. Winston looked at them with a confused face, not knowing his wife was saved from Humphrey.

"When did that happen?" Winston asked.

"The day before we retired, I feel of a cliff, and he saved me by pulling me back up" Eve replied.

"Okay, the medicine's kicking in" Humphrey said. Kate woke up from the jerk of Humphrey's body as the medicine kicked in.

"You feeling better, love?" Kate asked.

"Only because of the medicine I just took" he replied with a kiss to Kate on the lips and a short nose-rub.

"I love you, Humphrey"

"I love you too, Kate." Katie(sister) woke up to see Humphrey awake and kissing his wife.

"I see you are better" Katie said.

"Only because I gave him a crap-load of pain killers" Eve replied.

"Wasn't Lilly and Garth here?" Kate asked. Eve looked at her daughter and smiled.

"They went to go get you some nieces and nephews" Eve replied. Kate and Humphrey smiled.

"Make sure once Lilly is pregnant, that you don't let them do it until she gives birth. I think babysitting 12 pups will be pretty hard" Kate said.

"I have to agree with that" Eve said with a chuckle.

"Katie?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever considered having pups yet, or getting married?" Humphrey asked.

"No, but I have a family who loves me and I have your pups" Katie replied.

"That is very nice of you to say" Kate said.

"But it's true, I really don't want to get married, but this is just brainstorm. Don't hurt me for saying this, but if you all let me, I could have pups with Humphrey. I wouldn't trust anyone else" Katie said blushing a little. Kate and Humphrey looked at each other trying to find ou how this would work. Kate looked at Humphrey and nodded.

"Well, if Kate's okay with it, I don't mind" Humphrey replied.

"I think we better wait until these ones grow up then we might do it" Katie said.

"Just don't force me to do it more than once, Kate will get jealous and probably mad" Humphrey said.


	37. Chapter 37

**For all you people who think i'm some sick perv, do you really think i would let that happen? Find out now!**

"Katie, I know you love me with all of your heart, but I really want you to get married. I know a wolf you would probably like, his name is Coldgold. He has silver fur with gold accents" Humphrey explained. Katie thought about it for a long time as Eve made Humphrey a back cast so he could walk. Eve finished just as Katie made up her mind.

"Okay, if you insist" Katie said.

"I'm sure you won't regret it" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey, could you roll on your chest so I can put this on you" Eve said as Humphrey did so. She put the cast on and secured the banana leaf braids on each leg between his legs.

"Thank you" Humphrey said.

"No problem" Eve replied. Katie was staring at Humphrey with a 'hurry up' look.

"Hurry up, please!" Katie shouted waking up Jenny.

"Calm down, you woke up mom" Humphrey said slowly getting up. "And I thought you didn't want to meet other males" Humphrey said evilly winking at her.

"Well, you got me excited" Katie said calming down.

"Kate, love? Are you gonna come?" Humphrey asked.

"I think this is a brother-sister time" Kate said looking down.

"Okay, come on Katie!" Humphrey almost shouted limping both rear legs. They walked for about a minute until Katie interrupted.

"Tell me more about Coldgold?" Katie asked.

"Okay, he is a single Omega that is just like you. He loves his married sister and doesn't want to get married either. He's pretty nice, not near as strong as us but will protect his loved ones, and that's why I think he is perfect for you." "Hey, Coldgold! I got someone for you to meet"

"Sir, what happened to you?" Coldgold asked. Humphrey motioned Katie to fall behind as he walked, well limped over to Coldgold.

"I fell off a cliff protecting the one I want you to meet. (Whisper) I think she is perfect for you, and you two have a lot in common. Her name is Katie and she's my sister, so if you hurt her I will kill you even though I have 3 badly fractured disks, oh, and I'll bring Eve along with me" Humphrey threatened. "Hey, Katie, come here!" Humphrey shouted. Coldgold and Katie were purely stunned seeing each other's beauty.

"Hey, Katie, I'm Coldgold. Nice to meet you"

"Okay, I'm gonna go to let you two alone, DON'T do anything funny" Humphrey threatened.

"You are such a perv, but I love you anyway" Katie said.

Humphrey walked until he bumped into Hutch with a yelp.

"Sorry, sir" Hutch apologized. "And what happened?"

"It's okay. I feel off a cliff protecting my sister from a mountain lion, which resulted in 3 badly fractured disks" Humphrey explained.

"That's really brave… wait your sister?" Hutch asked. "Don't forget, I'm still single" He reminded.

"Don't worry, if it doesn't work with Coldgold, I know you would take great care for her. It's just her and Coldgold have a lot in common, and I guess it didn't work with Coldgold, so you're up" Humphrey explained seeing his sister storm towards them with a furious face.

"HE CALLED ME A FUCKING SLUT-HEADED HOE!" Katie screamed sobbing into Humphrey's fur.

"You're not anything like that, you're beautiful. I'm Hutch" Hutch said lightening her anger and sadness.

"Thank you, Hutch. I'm Katie, nice to meet you" Katie said looking at his amazing gray and silver fur.

"No problem, I understand how you feel" Hutch said.

"You mean… you're single?" Katie asked.

"Yes" He replied.

"Well Hutch, go get Eve for me. We gotta kill him, she's at my den I believe" Humphrey said clearly angry.

"Already done, sir" Hutch said walking towards Humphrey's den. Once he was gone, Humphrey started talking.

"So, do you like Hutch?"

"Yeah, will he do the same that fucking Coldgold did"?" Katie asked.

"I known him all my life, and I promise he won't do that" Humphrey apologized.

"You got Eve to kill him right?"

"Why else" Humphrey asked with a chuckle. "Hutch is a head Alpha who has been looking for someone to live for, since all his family died. Trust me, he is just as nice as I am, and I mean that" Humphrey said reassuringly.

"HE DID WHAT TO MY DAUGHTER IN LAW!" Eve screamed.

"You heard right, so let's kill him, literally. You two can stay here" Humphrey said running his best with Eve beside him.

"Hey, Katie. I know this is a little early, but will you be my girlfriend? I promise to treat you with as much love and respect as possible" Hutch asked hoping she would say yes.

"Ever since I meet you I was waiting for those words, yes. Yes I will" Katie said pulling him into a very long kiss, long enough for Humphrey and Eve to walk by and see.

"I see you like each other" Humphrey said as Katie and Hutch gave them a wink, still kissing each other.

"That's my daughter-in-law" Eve whispered feeling happy for them, as they pulled out. We'll leave you alone, and that fucker got what he deserves" Eve said with a smile, walking with Humphrey beside her.

"I love you Katie"

"I love you too, Hutch" Katie said resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm lucky my brother got me to go and find someone, and will you sleep with me tonight?" Katie asked.

"Anything for my love" Hutch said. The two new lovers watched the sunset then went to Humphrey's den. Katie went to her corner of the den, next to the sleeping pups and curled up into a ball. "You look beautiful" Hutch whispered as he curled around her.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Hutch said watching her fall asleep.

"Thank you, Hutch. I'm trusting you with her" Humphrey whispered not wanting to wake anyone.

"Thank you for letting me meet your sister"

"Your welcome, have a goodnight and don't do anything funny, save that for your den. I know you ad trust you to treat her right, goodnight"

"Thank you, goodnight"


	38. Chapter 38

**okay, to get this clear, Katie was a watchout for the assassin, because the females wern't allowed to fight, back to the story, and more biking now that it just stopped raining**

Katie woke up to find Humphrey awake, like normal.

"Thank you, big bro" Katie thanked quietly.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry about Coldgold, but I thought you two would get together very nicely, because you had a lot in common. If that didn't work, I chose Hutch to be next because I knew he needed someone for him to share his love with" Humphrey apologized quietly.

"It's okay, and by-the-way, you still have blood on your muzzle" Katie quietly chuckled. Hutch slowly woke up and saw the love of his life.

"Good morning, love of my life" Hutch said giving her a quick kiss.

"Good morning, too. Guy of my dreams" Katie said returning the kiss.

"I guess that's your mother?" Hutch asked seeing Jenny in the opposite side of them.

"Oh shit, I forgot to tell her about you. Well, she'll find out in a couple minutes" Katie said.

"Hey, Hutch?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes"

"Behind you is a lot of herb mixture, just give me the whole thing" Humphrey said. Hutch picked them up and handed them to Humphrey, who ate it all.

"What is that anyway?" Katie asked.

"The nickname is pain killers" Humphrey simply explained. About five minutes later, it kicked in and Humphrey gave Kate a kiss that gently woke her up.

"Now that's a great way to wake up" Kate commented. Kate took a deep breath and picked up another wolf's scent. When she saw Hutch behind her, she almost jumped out of the den. "So Hutch is Katie's girlfriend?" Kate whispered into Humphrey's ear.

"Is there a problem with it?" Humphrey asked.

"No, it just scared me (whisper) What happened to Coldgold?"

"He did something that he regrets and walks around in hell for calling my sister that" Humphrey explained. "Hey, Hutch? I'll give you the day off and I do not want you to do anything funny" Humphrey said as the last part was a demanding voice.

"No promises" Katie said with a smile.

"Let me clarify, not in my den, I made you a den on the other side of the waterfall, go check it out" Humphrey said. "Oh, sorry, I meant all of us, that's your early present from us" Humphrey said.

"I am surprised you even remembered" Katie said walking towards the new den.

"When is her birthday, I'm going to propose to her then?" Hutch asked.

"Tomorrow, I have the perfect place for you to. You see that rock up there?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah"

"It has the most beautiful view in the whole territory" Humphrey said. Kate turned to them with a smile.

"Yeah, I remember seeing that. Have you noticed you and Katie are going quite fast?" Kate asked Hutch.

"No, we just love each other and…"

"HUTCH! LOVE!" Katie screamed. Hutch heard this and sprinted towards her to see 2 northern wolves closing in on her.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Humphrey asked running between Hutch and the trees. "You, the one who broke my daughter's ankle, now this Omega is going to kill you while I get her boyfriend to kill you" Humphrey said to the wolves that were cowering down at Humphrey's extremely muscular body. "And I'm not giving you any more deals, now sis, did they hurt you?" Katie nodded and showed her bruised ribs.

"Oh, were killing you slowly and painfully!" Hutch and Humphrey yelled at the same time. Hutch tackled the unknown wolf and began slowly scratching his stomach. The wolf who broke Hope's ankle just stood there smiling.

"I'd like to see this injured pussy kill m-" The wolf said before getting tackled.

"No one hurts my family and calls me a pussy without getting killed" Humphrey said scratching the wolf's face. After they were painfully killed, they diverted their attention to Katie. "I got something that will heal that by sunset" Humphrey said.

"I'm sorry, babe"

"It's okay. Now that you're here, I feel a lot more better" Katie said as Hutch nuzzled her.


	39. Chapter 39

They continued to Humphrey's den which only took about a minute. When they arrived, Katie rolled on her back to keep the pain on her ribs as minimal as possible. Humphrey walked up with a slimy gel on a small tree bark. Katie shot him an uneasy look and Humphrey just lowered his head.

"Okay, I have to warn you Katie. It will hurt like a son of a-"

"Humphrey! Pups!" Kate interrupted.

"Okay, but it will feel a whole lot better in about 3 minutes. Hutch, would you mind holding her paw?" Humphrey asked.

"Do we have to do this to her?" Hutch asked.

"Would you like her waking up tomorrow?" He asked back. Hutch gulped, grabbed Katie's paw, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Are you ready?" Humphrey asked. She nodded, grabbed Hutch's paw tight and prepared for pain. Humphrey put some on her chest-rib area, and started rubbing it in very hard. She screamed in pain from the burn of the herb and the pressure on her ribs. About 15 seconds later of rubbing, Humphrey ceased. Katie was still panting heavily as she felt a very painful burn. After about 4 minutes, she felt a whole lot better.

"Thank you Humphrey, I feel a whole lot better" Katie said examining her ribs, seeing no more bruises. "And thank you, babe. You helped me a lot, believe it or not" She said giving Hutch a kiss. "I love you Hutch"

"I love you too, can you come with me, I have a early present for you" Hutch said walking out of the den with Katie beside him. Humphrey winked and mouthed "Liar." Humphrey looked back at his beautiful wolf, Kate and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, who wants to play?" Humphrey asked. All of the pups, except for Hope, shot out of the den and began playing in front of the den.

"How's my little girl's ankle?" Kate asked.

"Better" Hope replied.

"I think you can take the cast off now, but take it easy on that paw" Humphrey said going behind a rock and grabbed a very thin, sharp piece of wood. "Don't move" Humphrey demanded as he cut off the cast.

"Okay, now go play!" Kate said as Hope trotted off into the sunset of the day. Kate and Humphrey sat on their den entrance, watching the pups. Kate rested her head on Humphrey's shoulder as Humphrey smiled at her. He kissed her and gently rested his head on top of hers.

"I love you, are you tiered?"

"Yes, I was playing with the pups almost all day, I love you too" Kate said with a yawn, falling asleep on his shoulder.

"No goodnight?" Humphrey asked sarcastically.

"Goodnight, ass" Kate moaned.

"For the record, I was staring at yours" Humphrey said as Kate giggled.

_**To Hutch and Katie**_

They arrived at the rock Humphrey told Hutch about and looked at the view.

"Katie?" Hutch said getting her attention. "I love you with all my heart, your beautiful and I love your personality. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Hutch I will. I love you too" Katie said giving him a kiss. "Come to our new den, we got a lot of _stuff_ to do" She seductively said. They went back to their den, Hutch mouthed "she said yes" to Humphrey. After they put a rock in front of their den, they fucked each other(don't feel like writing a lemon right now).

_**To Humphrey and Kate**_

After Humphrey saw Hutch and Katie passed, he got the pups in their den and they feel asleep, just in time because a couple seconds after that, Humphrey heard moaning. Humphrey woke his wife up with a nibble on her ear.

"They're getting married" Humphrey said with a smile. "And the pups are asleep, and haven't mated in a while, so you wanna?"

"You know I can never decline a offer like that" Kate said walking a couple feet away from the den and spread her legs. "No foreplay, lets go"


	40. Chapter 40

Humphrey walked over beside Kate, as she made a confused face.

"Kate, over here" he said walking to the spot he wanted to do 'it'. Kate eagerly ran over in front of him and spread her legs real wide. Humphrey got turned on from that and his wolfhood grew. He gently mounted her and powerfully pushed his hard wolf into her small wet folds. Kate thrused back to him to tell him she was ready, and he responded by quickly and powerfully thrusting into her small pussy. She quietly moaned as he made her lunge forward with each powerful thrust. As she was enjoying this very much she felt her climax coming. As every muscle squeezed on to Humphrey's hard cock, he managed to keep thrusting and keep his climax from coming. As she moaned quietly, she was leaking so much of her sex juices that every thrust came with a wet slapping sound. After about 10 minutes of sex, Kate ran into a boulder and pushed her chest to it to keep from moving anymore from Humphrey's powerful thrust, but after she did that, Humphrey cummed inside of her, making her feel full.

"Owwww, that was a bad choice" Humphrey said grabbing his cast.

"Does Humphrey need me to kiss his boo boo?" Kate asked pupish as she fell over to her side, gently setting Humphrey right beside her.

"I wouldn't mind it" Humphrey said as Kate kissed him. "That wasn't my boo boo though" Humphrey said sarcastly. Kate jammed her muzzle between the cast and his back and gave his back a kiss.

"Better now?" Kate asked

"Much better" he replied giving her a kiss. After 45 minutes, they became untied and went back to the den to see Jenny awake.

"Enjoy yourselves?" Jenny asked sarcastically. They responded by cuddling together right next to the pups and falling asleep. Jenny watched the happy couple fall asleep and decided to check on her daughter. As she walked to the den, she heard panting. "Hey, can I come in?" Jenny asked.

"Sure" Katie replied panting as her mother walked into the den to see the tied, soon-to-be couple.

"Congratulations, I see you all ready had a private party"

"Thank you, and yes we did" Hutch said.

"I'm glad to see my little girl found her mate, and mated with him" Jenny said half sarcastically. She noticed that they feel asleep and went back to Humphrey and Kate's den and slept.

**Morning**

Humphrate woke up snuggled against Kate, and looked around to see everyone asleep except for Hope snuggled up to Humphrey.

"Hey, Hope" he quietly greeted.

"Good morning, mommy's wolf"

"I wouldn't be talking, daddy's wolf"

"Stop fighting" Humphrey moaned out of his sleep.

"Sorry dad" they apologized.

"Go back to sleep" Kate moaned from her sleep. Humphrate and Hope did as they were told. Jenny woke up from her sleep to see the pups fighting, then told to go back to sleep by Kate. "I guess they are taking a day off" Jenny thought before going to see the couple getting married on Katie's birthday.


	41. Chapter 41

**Alright, im ending this story at 45 chapters, BUT, i am making a sequal called Murder and Love, and thats all im telling you other than it will have very few lemons and a lot more discription, so dont send me death threats, my mom takes them seriously, will find out where you live and arrest you. so the sequal is still inspiered by my friend Datguy n Disguy. enjoy the extremely short chapter!**

Right as Jenny was going to go see the soon-to-be-married couple, they walked into the den, with smiles on their faces. Katie and Hutch looked around to see the pack leaders sleeping in, real late, and Jenny awake. Just as the first paw hit the ground of the den, Humphrey shot awake and almost jumped, hurting his back. Once Humphrey saw who it was, he laid back down and went asleep.

"Wow, they must be real tiered" Katie said to Hutch.

"Were not, we just like laying next to each other" Kate said waking up. "Oh, Congratulations!"

"Thank you, is Humphrey getting better?" Hutch asked.

"Yeah, he hurt himself last night. We had alone time" Kate said with a guilty smile. Hutch and Katie stared at her, wide eyed. Kate then noticed Katie's stomach puffed out the slightest bit, and smiled knowing what that meant.

"What?" Katie asked. Kate then went to Katie's ear, waking Humphrey, and whispered the news to Katie. "Hutch, you're a father" Katie said, pure happiness in her voice. Hutch got so many things in his head, and passed out.

"For the record, I did not do that" Humphrey said with a chuckle.

"But you almost did" Kate added.

"Guys" Katie mumbled. Everyone laughed, but the pups woke up seeing their aunt and new uncle passed out on the floor.

"Daddy, did you hurt him?" Polar asked.

"Nope, but your aunt did" Humphrey said between laughter. After the laughter died down, the pups tackled Katie. "Hey, be very careful with aunt Katie, she has pups in her; your cousins" Humphrey said as the pups got off of Katie, and nuzzled and licked her.

"Now we got to wake up for Uncle Hutch to wake up" Katie said.

"What did you do to him?" Enson asked.

"I told him I am pregnant" Hutch woke up, to see everyone starring at him.

"I thought you were my tough Alpha" Humphrey said.

"I am, physically."

"Well, it's about noon, we have to get ready for our wedding, see you soon, babe" Katie said running towards the pond.

"Well, you ready for the best and worst day of your life?" Humphrey asked with a evil smile.

"Why the worst?" Hutch asked.

"Many reasons" Kate answered for Humphrey.


	42. Chapter 42

"Seriously, why?"

"Have you ever heard of sarcasm before?" Kate asked back.

"You two are fucking mean" Hutch said as he stormed off to go get washed.

"Well now we know he takes everything serious" Humphrey said walking to all his and Kate's pups as Kate watched them.

_**Lilly and Garth…**_

"I thought you were a fucking beautiful wife, but I find out your just a fucking selfish slut!" Garth screamed. They were fighting ever since they left Humphrey and Kate's den. Lilly pulled out the 3 inch long stick of paw-carved titanium 'knife' that Humphrey gave to all of his family for protection. She swiped it from just below his eye all the way to his front left leg.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" Lilly screamed, swiping the blade over Garth's eye. "YOU ARE THE WORST WOLF EVER! BURN IN HELL!" Lilly said swiping down his chest to Garth's stomach.

"I'M DIVORCING YOU!"

"GOOD" Lilly screamed letting him get up and limp away. Lilly put the blade in her mouth and ran to Humphrey and Kate's den. When she arrived, she saw they were both playing with their pups. "Humphrey, Kate? Can I talk to you?" Lilly asked.

"Sure" They both said letting the pups go to sleep. They stepped out of the den to see Lilly almost crying. This killed Humphrey.

"What's wrong, Lilly?" Humphrey asked.

"Me and Garth got in a very long fight, and were divorced" Lilly said dropping the 'knife'.

"Why do you have that, and why does it have blood on it?" Kate asked.

"I don't think I can trust myself with it near family. When Garth called me a nasty name and said he hated me, I tried killing him" Lilly said, a evil smile forming on the last part.

"Why are you smiling?" Humphrey asked.

"I believe I cut his balls off"

"Thank wolf god, I would have to protect you if he tried to rape you" Humphrey said. Lilly sighed.

"He raped me last night" Lilly said crying. They both hugged her, comforting Lilly.

"Don't worry, I'll help you if you get pregnant"

"You mean there are no more single males" Lilly asked between her crying.

"In about an hour, only male left I think will be Candu" Kate said. "How about we go get mom and all of us will get Garth, and give him death if he's lucky."

"Okay" Lilly said cheering up.

"Don't forget to clean off that blade" Humphrey reminded waling into the den, took off his back cast, and walked into a hidden room Kate never knew about. "Come in" He whispered. What was in it, amazed the two females.

"What's this stuff?" Lilly asked interested in all the shiny things everywhere.

"It's called fighting equipment, or you can call it revenge" Humphrey said picking up a 24 carat gold full body armor and placing it on Kate, strapping down all the banana leaf straps.

"Is this gold" Kate asked. Humphrey nodded.

"24 carat." He walked up to one of hundreds of them and picked up one that was white. Lilly's eyes widened.

"Is that white gold?" Lilly asked curiously.

"19 carat, and it's going to be yours, I know where Garth headed" He said placing it on her back. "He went to a pack that has a name, but no one has lived long enough to know it, but I break that rule. It's name is the Reangers" Humphrey explained strapping it down.

"Do we have to put on yours?" Kate asked. Humphrey walked to the back of the room, and a couple slight squeaks later, came out with platinum and titanium body armor, with 36 carat gold claws on each paw. Both of the females jaw dropped.

"This took 3 years to make" Humphrey said. "And Kate's took a year, Lilly's took 10 months, and all the others took between a month to half a week" Humphrey explained.

"What's the point of all of this" Kate asked. "Were just fighting pack of how many wolves?"

"32, with Garth. This stuff will let you get into a fight with a pack that is capable of killing every wolf In the world. We are the first wolves to use these armor plate and learn about this pack. These claws on my paws are one of the sharpest in history" Humphrey explained. "Know which of you girls want claw-blades and which one would you like spikes?"

"I'll take spikes" Lilly said.

"Me too" Kate said. Humphrey placed the spikes on all 4 of Kate's paws, which were gold to match her armor. He walked over to Lilly.

"White gold or platinum?"

"Platinum" Lilly said. He put them on her paws and strapped them on.

"I have masks if you would like to see them, we will put them on once we leave to get their pack." Lilly and Kate nodded. Humphrey showed Kate's first, every detail about it- the pups, them kissing, sleeping was truly amazing. He showed his next- his pups, Kate, Jenny, Katie, and a male wolf that they didn't know. "That's my father" Humphrey explained, then placed his titanium mask next to Kate's Gold mask, to reveal a golden heart that formed when the masks were put together. He showed Lilly's- him, Kate, Eve, Winston and a lot of snow designs to match her white-silver fur, and that's why it's white gold.

"Are my mom and dad staying here?" Kate asked.

"If they want, but my mom, Katie, and Hutch are staying here for sure"


	43. Chapter 43

"Why are they staying?" Lilly asked.

"Ah, Katie and Hutch just got married 30 seconds ago, and my mom is pretty old. So let's get a meeting" Humphrey said. He howled to singal everyone to the meeting rock.

"Well, let's get going" Kate said leading the trio of wolves. They walked for about 30 seconds in silence until Lilly broke it.

"This is not near as heavy as I thought it would be. Where did you find all of this material? I know you paw-made all of it but still" Lilly asked.

"That is because I made you both ones made of gold, that's tough but light. Mine's made of Platinum and Titanium, much heavier but tougher. I CAN NOT tell you where I got this, if I revel where it is- OH SHIT! We forgot the pups!" Humphrey said running towards his den with Kate and Lilly following. Luckily, this time no one even touched then pups. Lilly carefully woke up the pups, which was very hard with sharper-than-a-razor spikes on her paws. Once all six pups woke up, they jumped seeing all of these shiny wolf-things.

"Calm down! It's just Daddy, Mommy, and Aunt Lilly" Humphrey said.

"What are those things on you?" Polar asked curiously.

"It's called armor, now hurry. We have to drop you off with Aunt Katie and Uncle Hutch" Humphrey said as the pups trotted behind the three wolves. They got to Katie and Hutch's den.

"Congratulations" Humphrey said. Hutch saw these things he never saw before and took defensive stance.

"Calm down big boy, it's just your in-laws" Kate said with a giggle.

"Can you watch our pups? We're going to kill the deadliest pack that just got a member back. And he is Garth, or known as Garthiesis" Humphrey explained.

"Sure, but what's up with the shiny stuff?" Katie asked.

"It's called armor, it protects you" Humphrey explained as he turned and began walking to the meeting rock.

"Be good pups, bye! Thank you!" Kate said leaving with Lilly following close behind.

"What's wrong Lilly?" Humphrey asked slowing down to Lilly's side.

"I think I'm pregnant. Kate told me how it feels and it feels like that" Lilly explained.

"Well, that's where this armor kicks in, it will protect your pups, I promise. I also promise that me and Kate will help you if you can't find everyone, you can sit next to us" Humphrey said walking onto the meeting rock with the two females following. "ATTENTION! We are going to kill a pack just a little south-east of here, and yes you will all get armor and weapons too" Humphrey explained boldly. "(Whisper) Lilly, give them motivation."

"Alright, I'm sure we all know Garth, my new ex-husband. He raped me then ran off to his pack, The Reangers. Now who's with me to kill all of their back-stabbing asses?" Lilly said. Every wolf cheered and howled.

"Okay then, follow us" Kate said. All the wolves obeyed and followed them to Humphrey and Kate's secret den. Humphrey opened a door with a strange shaped claw that acted as a key.

"Everyone! In one line!" Humphrey said going into the secret den. Eve and Winston were first. "Eve, Winston, are you sure?" Humphrey asked.

"Fully" They replied, Humphrey picked up a gold-steel armor plate, and placed it on Eve. He tightened the straps, picked the sharpest set of claws and placed them on her paws. "I gave you the sharpest" He said. Eve evilly smiled. Humphrey came with a 16 carat silver mask and let her look at the beautiful carving of the valley with Eve and Winston on top of cliff. "You like it?" Humphrey asked.

"It's beautiful" She said as Humphrey put it on her head.

"And just for my favorite pack leaders" he said picking up two pairs jaws saying 'Greatest Pack Leaders' and strapped it to Eve and Winston's jaw. Winston walked up as Humphrey went and came back with Titanium armor and a mask. He strapped on the armor and showed Winston's mask, similar to Eve's but it was a pond, and placed it on Winston's face. He continued this process for all of the wolves.

"Everyone of these armor plates are completely paw-made by me, so let's get going!"


	44. Chapter 44

Humphrey, Kate, and Lilly put on their beautiful masks, but before Humphrey and Kate did, they had a long kiss; and some wolves said "Awww."

"All right, I have to warn you, this will be a long trip. Get as much food and water as possible" Humphrey said.

"How do you know all of this?" Kate and Lilly asked at the same time.

"My family originally came from there, that's why we're all 'assassins', or they called them 'ass kickers'" Humphrey explained.

"Well, come on ass kicker, we got to go" Kate said with a giggle. Humphrey, Kate, and Lilly led the way throught the forest that leads to the 'trail of death', a path that leads you past the pack.

"Yeah, I'm definitely pregnant. I'm gonna cut off his wolfhood and balls for that, then let Eve kill him" Lilly said evilly.

"You know how to make death very painful. I'll make you a assassin just like me if you would like, same for you Kate" Humphrey said.

"YES, PLEASE!" Lilly yelled.

"I'm not sure…" Kate said.

"Okay, it's totally up to you" Humphrey said reassuringly. "Lilly, why are you so excited about it?"

"I want to get muscles so I could kick anyone's ass if they mess with me" Lilly explained.

"This took 2 years, training every day, sunrise to sundown" Humphrey explained. They walked for about 5 more hours.

"Okay! We're gonna stop here today, we got at least a hour left" Humphrey said as everyone collapsed on the ground. He also laid down as Kate curled on his stomach and chest.

"Good night, love you"

"I love you too" Humphrey said falling asleep.

_**The next morning**_

Humphrey woke up second, beat by Lilly who really wanted to kill Garth. She had her chest and stomach plate off as she nuzzled her belly and whispered to it. Humphrey smiled, because he knew Lilly would be a great mother. He decided to leave her alone and laid his head down right next to Kate's. He could remember playing with his and Kate's pups before they were born. He was storming up a plan to kill the pack that was not trained to do so. He was so focused on that, he didn't realize that Kate was the only one asleep.

"Hey Humphrey, can you put my armor back on?" Lilly asked snapping him out of his deep thought.

"Sure, just a sec" Humphrey said slowly unwrapping himself from Kate, so he didn't scratch her with his claws. After that was successful, he walked over to Lilly. He grabbed the straps and whispered in her ear:

"I saw you this morning, I know you are going to be a great mother"

"You did?" Lilly whispered embarrassed.

"Don't feel like that, you don't need to be embarrassed, I did that with my and Kate's pups and so did Kate before they were born. It's just an instinct" Humphrey quietly explained. When Humphrey said that she didn't feel embarrassed, she felt proud, proud to be a mother. Winston woke up Kate. "Okay, let's get going!" Humphrey said to the pack. They have walked for a hour, and turned left to see a pack killing a trespasser. "It's hard to believe I've ever been part of this pack" Humphrey said accidently out loud.

"You mean a killer is our pack leader?" Candu asked.

"Sadly, me and my whole family came from the Reangers" Humphrey said. "I see Garth. Lilly, Kate, Eve, do you want to join me greeting him?" Humphrey asked.

"YES" they all answered.

"Okay, Eve, Kate, when I move my tail left, you could come out. This is just a brother-sister time" Humphrey said walking towards Garth, who was with the pack leader, Mauder. "Hey, Garthesis, remember us?" Humphrey asked walking towards him. He and Lilly watched his eyes widen.

"Humphragod, is that you?" Mauder asked.

"Yep, just call me Humphrey" He replied.

"But our law says we have to call gods by their name, Humphragod" He said as they heard a loud gasp.

"We came here to kill Garthesis and a couple others" He said as he moved his tail left and Kate and Eve walked out of nowhere, making Garth cower in fear. "I'd like you all to meet Eve, the most tempted wolf in the world."

"And the other misses, Humphragod?" Mauder asked.

"My mate, Kate. I'd like you to meet my father, who I thought was dead, Mauder" Humphrey greeted.

"You're a God?" Kate asked.

"God of Happiness, Strength, Pain, and all Metals" Mauder said.

"Wow, I'm married to a God, who knew that was possible"

"(whisper) Can I come back with you, we need to kill these wolves, the old leader tought them to kill for any emotion" Mauder begged.

"Sure, I bet you'd like to see mom anyway" Humphrey said.

"She's still alive!" Mauder almost yelled. "But how are we going to exterminate these wolves?"

"Come out pack!" Kate yelled. Immediately the whole pack of about 53 came out in armor.

"I see the God of metal did his job pretty good, would you have one for me?"

"Not on me, but I made you and mom very pretty ones."

"Now Humphragod's- I mean Humphrey's pack, go get those wolves!"

**And that's the end of this story, but it is countinued in the sequel Murder and Love, so see you when that starts!**


End file.
